


What Feelings Sound Like

by CallTheBaker



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: 1960s, Canon, F/F, Gen, Modern AU, Pride, Song fic, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallTheBaker/pseuds/CallTheBaker
Summary: A collection of Patsy x Delia one shots based on songs. Some Modern, some canon.





	1. C'est La Vie

**Author's Note:**

> The first song is... C'est La Vie by B*Witched.

“Deels, you did book this weekend off didn’t you?” 

Delia looked up from her book and frowned at her girlfriend who had been trying and failing to feign interest in a book for the best part of the last hour when the pair had crawled into bed.

“Yes. Why?” Delia asked placing her book down on her lap, “What are you up to Patience Mount?”

“Nothing. I just think we ought to celebrate your birthday!” 

The Welsh nurse eyed the red-head with curiosity and a look that told Patsy she didn’t quite believe her. Never before had they made such a fuss over one another’s birthday - usually the day off was more than enough for the usual dinner and drinks - but this time Patsy had been insistent that Delia take Friday to Wednesday off. Delia was convinced that the taller woman had something planned but in typical Patsy style she was denying everything, insisting every time that the death of her Father had made her realise how important it was they celebrated the milestones in life. Although she wasn’t convinced, Delia had booked the time off, it would be nice at any rate to just spend a bit of time with her girlfriend without the interruption of babies. 

“I don’t believe you for one minute, just so you know.” Delia retorted, lifting her book once more and losing herself in it’s world.

Patsy smirked slightly, placing her own book on the bedside table. Delia was right, she did have a surprise for her but that’s exactly what she wanted it to remain a surprise. Delia’s birthday falling on the bank holiday weekend of August was perfect timing and Patsy couldn’t wait to whisk her girlfriend away. She’d thought long and hard about what to get Delia for her 25th birthday for months. At first it had seemed impossible but then at the start of August it had hit her square in the face - along with her guilt. 

“Patsy, I think we should go to Pride this year.”

“Why?”

“Because we can be with people like us.” 

“But I only want to be with you, besides, I’m working and so are you.”

“We could book it off. Come on Pats!” 

Usually the Welsh woman could get her reserved girlfriend to do anything she wanted, however this time, the battle was lost before it had even begun as Patsy retreated further into herself. 

“I’m sorry Deels but no - I don’t want to spend my weekend surrounded by drunk people getting off with randomners.” 

Three weeks later when Patsy returned home from a gruelling shift she’d noticed Delia (who looked absolutely shattered having also just returned) flicking through Facebook on the iPad. Since their conversation, Delia hadn’t mentioned Pride and Patsy had assumed it had just been a whim. However watching her girlfriend sigh and flick through the photos of their friends covered head to toe in rainbow with a sad smile had made Patsy feel immediately guilty. It obviously meant a lot to Delia - more than she’d realised, and that’s when she made a decision.

Patsy shook the memory away and leaned over the bed to Delia, gently taking her book and placing it on the nightstand, much to the younger woman’s dismay.

“Pats! You didn’t even put the bookmark in.” 

“You dogear all the pages anyway.” Patsy murmured kissing her girlfriend’s cheek warmly, “Besides you’re right.” 

“Right about what?” Delia asked as Patsy nuzzled her neck.

“I am up to something.” Patsy whispered. “We’re going away. Tomorrow.” 

“What? Patsy-“

“And no I’m not telling you where.” Patsy grinned with another kiss to Delia’s cheek before trailing more feather-light kisses to down the corner of her lip. 

“How long are we going for?” Delia asked pushing Patsy back slightly to look at her. “And if you don’t tell me where we’re going, how will I know what to pack?” 

“Because I’m going to pack for us.” 

“No you’re not.”

“And to answer your other question, all weekend. We’ll come back on Tuesday.” Patsy was positively beaming with excitement, “Trust me Deels.”

“I do… it’s just all this spontaneity isn’t very you Pats… well not planned spontaneity anyway.” 

Patsy winced slightly at the slight dig. Patsy would often act long before she thought about the consequences of her actions as was proved when she drove to Scotland once with a patient so that the baby could be born in her Mother’s hometown. Patsy had left without so much as sending Delia a text and when the red-head hadn’t returned home after three hours after her shift ended, the younger woman had been worried out of her mind. Patsy hadn’t told a soul what she was up to and so everyone had been worried. It was only at midnight when Patsy rang her to explain that the Welsh woman’s heart had stopped racing. It about three weeks later before Patsy’s ear stopped hurting from the way in which Delia had berated her. 

“Yes well, I wanted to do something special for you.” Patsy murmured pushing a lock of hair behind Delia’s ear, “I just hope you like it. Now come on, sleep. We need to be up and out the house at eight.” 

“Eight?! Pats it’s our day off!” 

“And we have somewhere to be at 10!” 

—

Delia was getting increasingly irritated. Patsy had packed them a suitcase but refused to allow the Welsh woman so much as a peek inside, she’d then led her on to the Tube without word, simply taking her hand and leading her through the many tunnels. As they exited at Euston, Delia turned to Patsy who, once on the platform, led her girlfriend over to the departure board.

“Patsy, for the love of God, where are we going?” 

“You’ll see.” 

“Pats!”

“Delia, just be patient.” Patsy chuckled throughly enjoying seeing her girlfriend get wound up. 

“You might as well just tell me, I’ll know the minute we get on the train.” 

“Come on.” Patsy beamed taking her hand once more and dragging her to the right of the station, “Our train leaves in about ten minutes.” 

Delia tried to crane her head back to look at the board and try and work out which train they were boarding but Patsy was having none of it and set a fast pace as she led her girlfriend to their platform. Delia smirked as she noticed the Virgin train sat there. So it was a City break. She frowned as Patsy led her past all the standard class carriages and onto a First Class carriage.

“We travelling a long way?” 

“What?”

“First Class. Barely seems worth it if we aren’t going to be on the train for a while… as in all the way to Manchester.”

“First Class train for a First Class girl.” Patsy murmured, “Seats One and Two darling. You find them, I’ll put the luggage on the rack.” 

“But are we going Manchester?” 

“You’ll see!” Patsy chuckled. 

Soon the train was on it’s way whizzing through the English countryside. Delia sighed and leant into Patsy who was reading the newspaper, her arms wrapped around the taller woman’s waist as she gazed out of the window, watching the world blur around them. Patsy had one lazy arm slung over her as the other flipped the pages. Delia found herself about to doze off when a shout called through the carriage.

“Tickets!” 

Patsy fiddled in her pocket as Delia kept perfectly still. She wondered if Patsy had any inclination that she was awake but as her girlfriend placed the tickets on the table in front of them, Delia had the feeling that Patsy had assumed she’d drifted off.

“Hello, thank you… Off to Pride?” 

Delia’s ear perked up.

“Yes.”

“You’ll love it. Ever been to Manchester before?”

“Not for a long time.” 

“Well, enjoy. It’s the best City in the world.” Delia noted the conductor’s broad Mancunian accent. 

“Not that you’d be bias.” 

“Never. Enjoy your trip.” 

Delia cracked one eye open and smirked as she noticed Patsy engrossed in an article about the NHS. She smirked slightly.

“So we are going to Manchester?” 

“What? Delia!” Patsy whined. “Fine, yes, we’re going to Manchester. For Pride. It’s Manchester Pride weekend.” 

“But Patsy you were so set against London Pride…” 

“And I was wrong. Look, I didn’t realise how much it meant to you and when I saw you looking through the photos on Facebook I felt so guilty.”

“Pats-“

“And then I remembered that Manchester Pride is always on the last weekend in August and it was your birthday on Saturday and I was planning to take you away and then I thought why not and-“

“Patsy stop rambling. It’s perfect and I love you, and I can’t wait to spend the entire weekend with you celebrating our love.” 

Patsy simply grinned, kissing Delia’s forehead gently as the Welshwoman resumed her previous position. Suddenly, Patsy couldn’t wait to be off the train and in their apartment. 

—

Patsy had booked them an apartment just on the edge of the Northern Quarter. Close enough for them to walk into town and to the gay village but far enough away that they didn’t hear the late night revellers and ever ending music that accompanied the Pride weekend. The apartment was gorgeous and Delia had left Patsy to go and explore it. 

“Patsy! Look at this bathroom, it’s huge and oh my god, there’s a balcony!” 

Patsy couldn’t help but bask in Delia’s excitement, a smirk planted across her face as a warm feeling engulfed her. She sauntered casually over to where Delia was stood, looking out over Manchester. She carefully wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her chin on the brunette’s shoulder and pressing a kiss to her cheek before returning her attention to the view in front of them. Delia sighed and leant back into Patsy, her hands holding Patsy’s. Neither spoke for an untold number of minutes, happy to simply bask in one another’s company and hold. It was Delia who eventually broke the silence. 

“Have I ever told you I love you?” 

“Once or twice.” Patsy whispered, “But you can tell me whenever you like.” She paused for a moment before adding, “I love you too.” 

“Right. Come on.” Delia announced withdrawing from her girlfriend’s arms and spinning round much to Patsy’s dismay, “Turn around, we need a selfie.”

“Do we?” 

“Yes. I need to tell the world how wonderful you are.” 

Patsy grumbled jokingly before obliging posing for no less than five selfies. She rolled her eyes as Delia requested one more “just for safety, Pats!” and decided to plant her lips on Delia’s cheek much to the younger woman’s delight who giggled delightedly as she flicked through the photos. 

“That is so my new profile picture.” She murmured as she gazed at the last photo before selecting that and another one to add to her status. Patsy watched with mild amusement as Delia crafted the perfect accompanying message. Patsy had little interest in social media - she’d reluctantly joined Facebook and Instagram at her best friend, Trixie’s, insistence and had eventually succumbed to Snapchat at Delia’s. Delia however had every social media account possible and regularly posted photos that in Delia’s own words, “Keep Mam from visiting us every five seconds.” Patsy wasn’t quite convinced that was the entire reason why but she was happy to go with it.

“So Miss Busby, what would you like to do this evening?” 

“Honestly?” Delia asked, “I don’t mind as long as I spend it with you.” 

Patsy was almost certain her heart skipped a beat.

“Well we need to get our wristbands. We could wander and get those and then well, it’s up to you, we could go for dinner or we could go out or both or-“

“Dinner sounds great Pats.” Delia smiled. “I think I’d quite like to just talk to you this evening - something tells me there’ll be plenty of time for dancing and drinking over the next couple of days.” 

“Something tells me you’re right. Come on then, let’s go.” 

—

Patsy yawned as she stretched her arms languidly upwards. She felt a smile bloom across her face as her eyes fell upon Delia who was stretched out, still sleeping and still very much naked. A quick glance at the clock told Patsy it was ten-thirty (she wasn’t sure she’d ever slept in that long) and so she leant over and began to place kisses across Delia’s neck in the hope of waking her up. 

“Hmph.” Delia grumbled rolling over and wrapping her arms around Patsy’s neck, eyes still closed, she pulled the taller woman down to her, kissing her firmly and passionately on the lips. As they pulled away her eyes opened, “Morning Pats.”

“Good Morning birthday girl.” Patsy murmured dropping another kiss onto Delia’s waiting lips, “Happy Birthday.” She added as a whisper as she reached behind her and pulled out three immaculately wrapped gifts and a card. Delia sat up grinning as she took them. 

“Pats you didn’t need to buy me anything else. This weekend away was more than enough.” 

“I wanted to.” Patsy blushed. “Now, open them.” 

The first present was a Fitbit. Delia raised an eyebrow and both began to giggle. Delia had been eyeing the fitness trackers for the past month but Patsy had kept putting her off, declaring it a waste of money and reminding Delia, in varying ways, that she was indeed already fit. 

“So this is why you wouldn’t let me get one?” Delia chuckled.

“Yes. It was the first present I bought for you as I knew you wanted one for all your bloody fitness things.” 

“It’s very thoughtful, I love it.” 

The next present caused Delia to gasp. 

“Pats.”

It was a Tiffany & Co necklace with two hearts weaved onto the chain. Patsy gently took it from Delia’s hands before placing it tenderly around her neck.  
“There. Perfect.”

“You’re spoiling me.” 

“I am.” 

The last gift was the strangest shape. Delia ripped the paper off after shaking it no less than three times to reveal a jar filled with Post-It Notes. She frowned slightly at Patsy who’s complexion was almost matching her hair. 

“Open it and take one out.” 

Delia did as she was instructed and pulled out a pink note. She carefully unfolded it and inhaled, tears threatening her eyes as she read it. She turned to Patsy and simply kissed her. Her hand resting on her cheek as she pulled away.

“This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.” Delia said lovingly. “Seriously, you’ve given me a jar of reasons why you love me?”

“Yes. There’s an awful lot.” Patsy said coyly. 

“Including, I love how you always have to sit in the bath as it fills?” 

“Yes.” 

“You’re an actual angel.” 

—

They didn’t get out of bed for another two hours. However, eventually, Patsy had insisted they leave the confines of their apartment in order to make it on time for the Parade. After a few moment trying to decipher Google Maps, the pair had found themselves near the Town Hall, stood on the kerb watching the many floats pass by. Patsy had bought Delia and herself Garlands and both had an ever growing collection of stickers, flags and wristbands off various floats. Delia also had a Fireman’s helmet perched on her head, given to her by a firefighter who’d passed by who’d evidently quite liked what she’d seen. Patsy had been very quick to press a kiss to Delia’s now rainbow covered cheek. 

“Look at all these people!” Delia exclaimed casting an eye over the street that was lined both sides for as far the eye could see. A glance upwards saw people in the buildings at windows, some leaning out of them, others on balconies. “I feel very proud right now.” 

“Me too.” Patsy murmured. To her surprise she did feel a sense of Pride and, for first time in a long time, safety. She felt safe to hold Delia close to her, press kisses to her cheek and cheer and wave her small flag. “Although my feet are absolutely killing from standing here for two and a half hours.” 

—

The weekend passed by far too quickly for either of their likings. They dined, danced and drank the days and nights away returning to their apartment only to nap, make sweet, unhurried love or in most cases both. They’d been in both the dance arena where they’d danced in the dark, strobe-lit converted car park and in the main arena, where they’d seen a number of acts that had caused Delia to squeal and Patsy to grumble good-naturedly. They’d been in what felt like every club in the village and now, on Monday night the pair were stood in Sackville Gardens, arms wrapped around one another, candles lit and silent at the vigil that always ended Pride. Suddenly the partying of the weekend had given way to something much more important, reflection and solidarity and Patsy realised just how important Pride was. She sighed as she pressed a kiss to Delia’s hair, moving behind her to hold her more fully. 

“I love you.” She whispered for what felt like the millionth time this weekend - however this time the words felt different, heavier, more loaded, more important as they remembered those they’d lost. 

“I love you too.” 

Candles left by the Beacon of Hope, Delia declared the time had come to party the final night away. Patsy was in a sombre mood, the emotion of the vigil catching up with her, but her girlfriend was having none of it. 

“Come on!” 

Delia dragged them into what looked a lively bar and after pushing with brute strength through the crowd to the bar, bought the pair a drink, which both downed quickly. The next thing Patsy knew she was on the dance floor, Delia in her arms, dancing joyfully in time to the music. Bodies bumped into them, people squeezed past, drinks spilt, but neither noticed their only focus upon one another. As the song ended Patsy moved in to kiss Delia but was cut short as Delia, jumped up and down and clapped her hands.

“Oh my god! Patsy!” 

If it wasn’t bad enough she hadn’t got to kiss her girl, Patsy was now being forced to dance to ‘C’est La Vie’ by B*witched by her. If it wasn’t for the fact that the song had played at every bar they’d been in to over the weekend almost like it was looking out for them and that watching Delia’s hips sway was quite fetching, Patsy would have walked out right there and then. Instead she found herself dancing like an idiot and to her utter embarrassment, singing along perfectly word-for-word for Delia’s crazy snapchat story. But later, at 5.30am on Tuesday morning, just in and munching on take-away rewatching the whole Snapchat Story, Patsy couldn’t help but grin. She’d had the best weekend of her life with the person she loved the most in life and she couldn’t be happier.


	2. Circle of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in 1994.

“It’s the Circle of Life!” 

Patsy closed her eyes as Delia bounced around the kitchen, still in uniform, singing at the top of her lungs. Ever since they’d been to see The Lion King, Delia had been obsessed with the soundtrack and she was slowly driving Patsy mad. The (now dyed more religiously than ever) red-head had thought it quite sweet when Delia had come home from work inviting her out on a date to the cinema - she was on the wrong side of sixty and Delia was only just on the right side of it - they’d been together for so many years now and it seemed rather lovely and magical that Delia still wanted to take her out on a date. After all, they didn’t exactly need to woo each other, not now. They’d seen and experienced too much, loved each other more than either could ever express and at long last, lived openly and freely. Yes, it had all seemed so sweet, until they’d arrived and the usher had asked if they’d forgotten the grandchildren - it was then that Delia admitted she had brought her to see a children’s film - and so Patsy had been subjected to the melodies of Elton John ever since. 

“Deels, really, can’t you sing something else?” Patsy grumbled.

“It’s stuck in my head Pats.” Delia shrugged, placing a cup of tea in front of her love. “Besides, the songs are good.”

“They’re annoying - especially when sang by tone deaf Welsh women.” Patsy muttered under her breath, but not quietly enough. 

“What was that?” Delia asked coming to stand in front of the taller woman. Patsy grimaced, suddenly sheepish as she avoided Delia’s eyes. “I’m sorry Patience I didn’t quite hear you? Care to repeat?”

“I…” Patsy was about to answer when their house phone began to ring. She slid smoothly past Delia, biting her lip to stop her smirk materializing, she could hear Delia following her. “Good evening… I see… yes, yes of course. No, I don’t mind. I’ll take Delia…. yes, of course… goodnight.” She turned slowly to Delia who looked even more furious than she had before.

“You’re the one on call Patsy, not me!”

“I know, I know but apparently everything is moving rather quickly - and the ambulance that was dispatched has broken down.” Patsy quickly reasoned, “And it’s only on the next street. Come on, Deels. I’ll make it up to you.” Patsy flashed her trademark grin, knowing that even after forty-odd years it still had the same power on Delia. 

“You better. We’re getting too old for this.” She murmured, “You seriously need to retire from all this.” 

“Nonsense!” Patsy beamed, grabbing her medical bag, “I don’t plan on stopping anytime soon and especially not before you. What would I possibly do all day?” 

“Clean?”

“Exactly and there’s only so much cleaning one can do. No. I’ll retire when we can both retire, together.” 

“You’re still an old romantic at heart aren’t you?” Delia teased as she put on her coat.

“Yes, but don't tell anyone.” Patsy whispered as they left their warm home.

“Your secret is safe with me.” Delia replied, giggling as they dashed round the block.

—

“Reminds me of being back at Nonnatus.” Patsy chuckled as she rapped on the door, opening it with a call of, “Midwives!” 

“Up here Nurse… Mount?” 

Patsy stopped dead as she noted the small woman stood at the top of the stairs. She’d recognise the woman anywhere - one of the patients that she’d never, ever forgot. She’d delivered so many babies, but this woman and her child had helped Patsy a great deal at the time, and her journey had been rather special. 

“Penny? Goodness, this is a surprise. You remember Delia, I mean, Nurse Busby?” Patsy quickly corrected herself. 

“Of course I do.” Penny smiled warmly. 

“Hello. Right, come on, let’s have a look.” Delia gently pushed a beaming Patsy forward up the stairs, her hand firmly on the small of her back. 

“Nurses are here now love, you’ll be alright.” Penny was sat on the edge of her daughter’s bed, brushing her hair back.

“Hello Bella.” Patsy smiled. Penny beamed, obviously surprised yet touched that the midwife had remembered her daughter’s name. 

“But I want it in hospital Mum!” Bella cried.

“You’re in good hands. Trust me.” Penny smiled, “Nurse Mount was my midwife, when I had you, and Nurse Busby here was there when you were born.”

“Really?”

“Quite. No comments on my age if you please.” Patsy flashed her kilowatt smile at the young lady she’d last seen as a child, “Now, shall we see how baby is getting on?” The woman nodded and Patsy examined her quickly, “Baby is well on it’s way. Head is already crowning. Deels, would you help me into this gown? I don’t think I’ve time to do the gymnastics,” She flashed a look at Penny, “I’m not quite as agile these days, I’m afraid.” 

Patsy was soon in her gown and at the foot of the bed guiding the small child out into the world, Delia and Penny flanking Beth as she screamed, pushing her baby into the world and Patsy’s waiting hands. Suddenly a cry pierced through the air, the unmistakable mew of a new-born. Patsy and Delia both looked to one another with a smile, the feeling of helping new life being born never seemed to grow old and in that moment, Delia saw exactly why Patsy wouldn’t retire. Delivering babies made Patsy seem younger, almost as though she’d not aged a day and Delia was transported back to the first time she’d seen Patsy at work. 

“A beautiful baby girl.” Patsy whispered, her voice tight with emotion as she handed the baby over before returning to deliver the afterbirth just as two paramedics entered. 

She quickly checked the placenta, nodding at the paramedics that all was well before stepping back, allowing them to take over. She moved to the sideboard, her back to the action, trying to deal with the placenta, when she felt Delia’s hand run over her shoulder. 

“Well done Cariad.” Delia whispered, “Are you alright?” She added noticing tears shining in the older woman’s eyes. 

“You’ll think me silly.” Patsy chuckled turning to Delia, forgetting where they were and taking a step closer, “I… I suppose I… I’ve never delivered the baby of a baby I delivered as a young woman.” 

“Is this about your age?”

“No…” Patsy laughed heartily, “I just… it’s nice. That’s all. The Circle of Life… so to speak.” 

Delia said nothing, simply smiled and ran a hand down Patsy’s arm squeezing her hand quickly before turning back to the scene in front of them. Patsy too turned, smiling as she saw Penny moving over to them. 

“Thank you, both of you, again.” 

“It was our pleasure.” Delia responded. 

“It’s rather funny isn’t it? That out of all the midwives in London, it should be you two that come? I’m glad it was though and I know Derek would be too. He died, three months ago.” 

“Oh I’m so sorry.” Patsy said sadly, “You’re right. But it’s been rather lovely really, although I do feel tremendously old all of a sudden. How old is Beth?”

“Thirty-two.” 

“Gosh.” 

“I’m surprised you’re both still working. Don’t you fancy retiring?” Penny asked.

“Not yet.” Patsy replied looking to where the paramedics were helping Beth and baby, “Tonight has reminded me exactly the reason why I’m not ready to give up yet.”

“It’s very rewarding.” Added Delia before checking her watch, “Pats, we should be getting home-“

“Yes of course.” Patsy smiled, “We only live around the corner if you have any problems at all… or if you ever fancy a coffee and a catch up.” 

“That’d be lovely.” Penny agreed. She looked between the two for a moment, “I was going to ask if you had children yourselves or grandchildren but-“ She trailed off, instead offering a comforting smile to the pair who nodded.

“No.” Patsy said quietly, “No. Not married either - we would, if we could.” She said cautiously. Patsy had less reservations now she was older. She was proud to love Delia and didn’t care who knew it but for some reason, telling Penny transported her back to her younger, more nervous self, a self who cared what others thought. 

“Well, when they do let you, I want an invite.” 

“You’ll be making my dress!” Delia exclaimed, “I’ll be needing a good seamstress!” 

With a promise of a dress and that she’d be round for coffee, Penny lead the two midwives out of her daughter’s home. The darkness of the night was breaking into the musky light of dawn. With a sigh, Patsy reached out and took Delia’s hand, twining their fingers together as they walked the short distance back to their home. The streets were quiet and neither felt the need to break the silence until they were safely back in their home. 

“Well, I’m glad we’ve both got tomorrow… or later today, off.” Delia commented as she moved to flick the kettle on. “I’m knackered.” 

“Really?” Patsy asked her arms snaking around Delia’s waist, her chest to her back. “Are you sure?” 

“Patience Mount.” 

“What?” Patsy asked pressing her lips to Delia’s cheek, her tone full of innocence.

“You know what…” Delia responded.

“I don’t.” Patsy murmured, “I’m just asking if you’re really, well and truly knackered? Cos I’m not… and I’m not on call as of five minutes ago.” 

Delia smirked but ignored her red-headed love, determined not to give in until Patsy leaned in ever closer, her breath hot on Delia’s neck. Delia shuddered. Patsy still had the same devastating affects on her even after all these years. Her hands gripped the worktop in front of her as the midwives lips clamped around an ear, teeth nibbling for a moment, before pulling back slightly, her lips brushing against the earlobe she’d just accosted. 

“Can you feel it Deels?” 

“Feel what?” She replied, her voice lower and more accented than it usually was. 

“Can you feel the love tonight?” 

Delia turned then, tea and teasing long forgotten, her hands cupping Patsy’s face as she had done so many times over the years. 

“Tonight and every night.” She murmured before pulling Patsy’s lips down to hers. “And you’re certainly going to feel it tonight.” 

Patsy suddenly found herself really rather liking The Lion King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from Patsy_Mount - Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow by the Shirelles for their first kiss. 
> 
> Hope I've done it credit! Also... I haven’t checked cos I’m lazy but I’m 90% certain that this was first recorded in 1960 (I have really weird music knowledge in that I remember the years songs were recorded) so please forgive the possible artistic license in the relationship timeline.

Nothing had ever felt so right in her entire life. To be honest, she’d spent most her life feeling anything but right - always the outcast - but tonight was different. She’d known from a young age that she was different. At first she’d put it down to her background and upbringing, then down to the horrors of the war until eventually she admitted to herself exactly what made her so different - her absolute indifference towards men. Whilst all the other girls cooed over the latest heart throb she gazed longingly at her magazines - much more interested in the women. 

 

But right now with Delia’s tongue dancing with hers? Everything felt perfect. She knew that most people would find this deviant but how could something that felt so wonderful, so passionate, so right ever be wrong? Delia’s lips were soft yet firm all at the same time, her touch soothing, tender and urgent all at once. Delia was intoxicating. Patsy groaned as the shorter woman nibbled her lower lip, one hand reaching behind her head and dipping into her hair. 

 

It had all started when Patsy had come over to the Nursing Home to spend the evening with her best friend - a few new records tucked under arm. Since moving to Nonnatus House she’d not really seen Delia all that much and her heart ached for the Welsh woman. She’d loved Delia for longer than she cared to admit and at first she’d hoped her move to Nonnatus would squash these feelings and allow her to get over this ‘crush’. Instead, the opposite had occurred and Patsy found herself craving Delia’s company more than ever. They’d always been close and Patsy had on occasion wondered if Delia felt as she did - but then she would dismiss the idea. She was unnatural and even if Delia did like women, what on Earth would she see in Patsy? She was stubborn, cold and aloof. What’s more Delia was beautiful, kind and funny - she could have the pick of anyone she wanted. For some reason however Delia had seemingly picked to spend the majority of her time with her and when Patsy had announced her departure, the older woman swore she saw Delia’s expression fall for a moment, tears gather before she just as quickly plastered on a smile, hugged her tight and wished her well. 

 

Tonight had meant to involve a trip to the cafe but instead Delia had withdrawn a bottle of gin, poured them both a liberal serving and taken the first record from Patsy and began to play it. Then they talked and giggled as though they’d never been apart. The evening couldn’t have been more perfect. However, the more they drank, the more flirty they appeared to become. They were sat closer together than would be classed as proper, their eyes never leaving the others. Patsy told a story from her day, causing both women to laugh for a few moments until it died down and they were instead left looking into one another’s eyes. Patsy. embarrassed and feeling heat rise in her cheeks, looked down. Her eyes however raised immediately when Delia took her hand and whispered.

 

“I’ve missed you, Cariad.” 

 

There was something in Delia’s eyes, something in her tone that spoke a thousand words that couldn’t be spoken. Slowly, ever so slowly, Patsy glanced down to the Welsh woman’s lips, surprised to see her wetting them subconsciously. Then, even slower, she began to lean forward, gasping when Delia met her half way. They’re lips brushed almost accidentally, both shooting back, panting hard. Both looked terrified, eyes searching for a reprimand, but none came and so Delia smiled, then Patsy smiled and they met once again, this time with fire and passion. They hadn’t stopped kissing since. 

 

Patsy had lost track of time. All her focus on Delia but now, as she pulled away as slowly as she could manage, her lower lip sucking on Delia’s until the very last second, she dared to look at the woman she’d just been kissing. The brunette sighed, eyes alight with love, and Patsy pressed a tentative kiss on her lips once more. 

 

“Patsy.” Delia breathed as they pulled apart. 

 

Patsy didn’t respond. She didn’t know how and Delia suddenly wondered if she was having second thoughts. After all, this wasn’t exactly normal behaviour. Delia had known she’d loved Patsy for a long time, but she hadn’t expected Patsy to ever love her back never mind kiss her. She wondered if it was the drink - that gin had been strong - would this all be a different story in the morning?

 

It was then she remembered. The record player. She rolled away from Patsy and dashed to it, flicking through the records quickly. She’d seen it, she’d definitely seen it. 

 

“Delia?” Patsy’s voice broke her reverie and Delia cringed slightly at how her sudden movement would look. She quickly placed the record on before turning to see a terrified and, dare she even hope, heartbroken Patsy looking at her with tear filled eyes. “I understand if you want me to leave-“

 

Delia cut her off by holding out her hand and walking towards the redhead. She sighed in relief as Patsy took the hand, thankful that the older woman hadn’t automatically fled when she’d left her. 

 

“I want you to dance with me Pats.” 

 

The smile that broke out upon Patsy’s face answered a thousand prayers and Delia almost cried with happiness when she felt Patsy’s cradle her to her. She allowed Patsy to lead. She hadn’t heard this song before but the title had been enough to make her play it. Neither spoke simply gazed at one another. Patsy felt a tear roll down her cheek as they swayed to the music. She was listening carefully to the lyrics, struck by how fitting they were.

 

_“Is this a a lasting treasure,_

_Or just a moments pleasure?_

_Can I believe the magic in your sighs?”_

 

Delia swallowed. This song was asking all the questions she so desperately wanted to and she wondered if Patsy was listening to the lyrics just as intently as she was. 

 

_“Tonight with words unspoken,_

_You say that I’m the only one_

_But will my heart be broken_

_When the night meets the morning sun?”_

 

Patsy closed her eyes and leant her forehead against Delia’s. They hadn’t said a word to one another. Simply allowed looks, touches and actions to convey their feelings. She didn’t think she could bear it if this was just for one night. 

 

_“Will you still love me tomorrow?_

_Will you still love me tomorrow?_

_Will you still love me tomorrow?”_

 

Patsy looked directly into Delia’s eyes as the song ended. Delia was gazing back just as intently. Suddenly, there was an absolute urgent need for words. She was almost afraid to ask but then she felt Delia dance her fingers over her shoulder and Patsy knew she had to ask the question.

 

“Will you?” She whispered, her voice vulnerable and small, “Still love me tomorrow?” 

 

Delia smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek. 

 

“Tomorrow, yesterday, always.” She breathed. “I love you Patsy.” 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

They didn’t need words after that - just actions - for they had love.


	4. Pony by Ginuwine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in 2017.

A party organised by Trixie was never dull. The music would be loud, the food seemingly never depleting and the drinks would always be flowing so it was no surprise that both Patsy and Delia were sloshed. Trixie had hired the top floor of a nightclub for Barbara’s birthday and as usual, she hadn’t disappointed. It was two am and yet the party was still hopping. Everyone was on the dance floor dancing merrily together. The entire hospital seemed to be there in fact. Even Dr Turner and Shelagh were still going - Timothy being too young to stay out had taken his siblings home with a paid incentive to babysit earlier in the evening. 

 

“I’m shitfaced.” Patsy murmured to Delia who presented her girlfriend with a shot of black sambuca. 

 

“Good.” Delia beamed raising her shot glass to Patsy’s who tapped it before downing it. Both grimaced at the burn, throwing their glasses on the side. 

 

Trixie, who having given up alcohol two years ago wasn’t drinking, happily slid up to them and grabbed their hands. 

 

“I have just requested the best song!” Trixie beamed. “I think everyone is just about drunk enough to appreciate it…” 

 

“Oh dear.” Patsy chuckled as Trixie led them over to where everyone from the ward seemed to be stood dancing. 

 

They joined the circle, chucking as Monica Joan, an eccentric old Nurse who volunteered on the ward bopped along to the music. Shelagh and Patrick were dancing with Julienne and Winifred and to their side Fred and Violet were dancing opposite Tom and Barbara. Valerie was dancing with Phyllis. Trixie’s beau Christopher happily wrapped his arms around her, dancing merrily. Patsy and Delia joined in happy enough until the music seemed to slow. The entire circle groaned until the DJ’s voice rang clear.

 

“My favourite request. Get your best routines on…” 

 

The opening bars began to play and the lights dimmed, the smoke machine releasing yet more smoke. Immediately there was a cheer from around the room and the dance floor was filled. Patsy rolled her eyes - of course Trixie had requested this song - Ginuwine’s Pony - the ultimate ‘getting laid tonight’ song. She glanced around and noticed some of the older member’s of the party awkwardly bopping and was about to laugh when she felt Delia begin to dance… or grind… with her. She gasped, only slightly surprised at her girlfriend’s boldness and smirked as she noticed Trixie and Christopher dancing in the much same way. Barbara and Tom were attempting a much more awkward version and Valerie was teaching Phyllis to twerk. Monica Joan was surprising in her ability to dance erotically, Fred and Violet hurt Patsy’s eyes. Even Shelagh and Patrick were in the spirit. Only Winifred and Julienne were being conservative in their own moves but Julienne’s eyes were shining with amusement and Patsy suddenly found herself feeling bold. If Delia wanted to grind… 

 

Patsy spun Delia around quickly, her hands falling to her Welsh lover’s hips, pulling her flush against her. She smirked as she felt Delia push back against her and Patsy wrapped one arm further around her, across the taught stomach, pulling Delia closer still until she could feel her pert backside swaying against her. Delia placed one hand upon Patsy’s that sat on her hips, the other reaching around and tangling in red locks as it rested on the back of Patsy’s head. Delia pulled them down, enjoying the feeling of her usually reserved girlfriend, flush against her. The sensual moves combined with the beat and lyrics and alcohol had evidently made them both bold. 

 

“Wooooo!” Trixie called, winking at them as she despite being sober as a judge, managed to enjoy the song just as much. 

 

Patsy smirked at her best friend, before bending her head in order to get closer to Delia. Her lips were parted slightly, resting on her girlfriends neck. Delia closed her eyes at the sensation of Patsy’s breath on her neck pushing even further back into her girlfriend. Jesus, Patsy knew how to dance, Delia thought as Patsy led them through the heated movements. As the chorus peaked, Delia felt Patsy’s lips moving against her neck and soon both were singing the lyrics. 

 

_“If you’re horny, let’s do it._

_Ride it, my pony._

_My saddle’s waiting_

_Come and jump it.”_

 

Delia spun so she was facing Patsy, her hands working around her taller woman’s back, pulling her flush as Patsy placed a thigh between Delia’s legs. Delia bit her lip, pulling Patsy as close as possible, her head in the red-heads neck. She could feel Patsy twist her head towards her. Patsy was grinning, evidently enjoying the dance just as much as Delia was. They were totally invested in one another, no one else mattered. It didn’t matter that they would have to work with all of these people tomorrow because everyone was doing the exact same thing. Delia loved how this song seemed to make it perfectly fine to grind and twerk and basically perform your best stripper routine in public and she was going to enjoy it. If Patsy was throwing caution to the wind and embracing the mood, then Delia sure as hell wasn’t going to pass the opportunity up. 

 

“I will never be able to sit in a room with Dr Turner again.” Patsy whispered to Delia who noted that Patsy’s height, despite being so close to Delia, meant that she could still see in her peripheral exactly what everyone was doing, “Or Phyllis for that matter.” 

 

Delia chanced a quick look, shocked by the outrageous moves Valerie and Phyllis were partaking in. She noted Barbara and Tom had managed to find a middle ground and that Trixie and Christopher looked at though they’d walked straight off the set of Magic Mike. It was only when she saw Fred slut dropping for Violet that she decided it was time for her attention to be firmly back on more _pressing_ matters.

 

“Stop looking at them.” Delia whispered hotly in Patsy’s ear, teeth grazing the lobe, “And start looking at me.” 

 

Patsy smirked and pulled Delia further down onto her thigh, lowering them slightly. Delia gasped at the intimate contact. 

 

“Eyes on me.” Patsy murmured as Delia looked up to the ceiling. “Fair is fair.” 

 

“You aren’t playing fair.” Delia responded. Patsy simply smirked and began singing.

 

_“If you’re horny, let’s do it._

_Ride it, my pony._

_My saddle’s waiting_

_Come and jump it.”_

 

The dancing continued, the smoke bellowing around them, the beats repetitive until eventually the song came to an end. Everyone retracted from their partners clapping and cheering and carried on quite normally and not as though they’d spent the last four minutes grinding on one another in public. 

 

“Well, that was an education.” Phyllis chuckled. 

 

“It was that.” Julienne agreed. “In dancing…” The humour in her tone obvious. 

 

Patsy, Delia, Trixie and Barbara were only slightly mortified their boss had seen them dancing so sexually. Val wasn’t at all fussed as usual and Shelagh looked like she was torn between pride at her moves and horror at the fact the woman that was like a Mother to her had seen her do _that_ with her Husband.

 

“I don’t really call that dancing.” Winifred snorted. 

 

“I suppose you think we all ought to do a waltz?” Trixie asked, her voice an octave higher than usual and almost too friendly. 

 

Delia turned to Patsy and wrapped her arms around the taller woman’s neck, she had a feeling that Trixie was about to let Winifred have it and that the rest of the group would be occupied (and satisfied) with watching the two battle it out. She smiled as she felt Patsy’s arms loop around her waist. 

 

“That was hot.” Delia murmured, “Incredibly hot.” 

 

“I can’t believe we just did that. Well, I can’t believe I did that… in front of everyone…” Patsy responded, “Too much gin.”

 

“I like it when you drink gin then.” Delia responded, pecking Patsy on the lips. 

 

“Do you think it’s too early to put in another request?” Patsy asked as they swayed in time to the music.

 

“What do you have in mind?” Delia asked noticing Winifred pointing at them and suggesting that the way they were dancing was how couples ought to dance together. 

 

“I fear Winifred won’t like it.” Patsy chuckled. 

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I want you pressed against me again.” Patsy whispered. 

 

“What song?” Delia asked, amusement lacing her features. 

 

“Bump and Grind.” Patsy grinned wickedly. “Cos I don’t see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind…” She sang, jokingly grinding once more against Delia in a silly manner. 

 

“Are you trying to kill me?” Delia laughed.

 

“No… I’m just warming you up. So what do you say?” 

 

“My mind’s telling me no but my body, my body’s telling me yes.” Delia sang back, teasingly. 

 

Patsy smirked, kissed Delia on the lips and ran off to the DJ giggling. Yes, Delia decided, she quite liked drunk Patsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an anon ask for Pony and I was like… YES… then no… then YES! So here it is. I low key can't believe I managed it! Enjoy… I kinda want to do a follow up for bump and grind but I’m not sure I could do it credit haha! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this, it was fun to write (and just a little bit difficult!) 
> 
> Also, I am slowly working through all the other requests - so if you’ve sent one I’m on it! :)


	5. Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request of a lovely anon for Everywhere by Fleetwood Mac.
> 
> Set in 1988

They’d been partners for thirty years, living together for nearly twenty and yet they still had to pretend that they weren’t anything more to one another than absolute best friends, both resigned to life as spinsters, and Delia was sick of it. 

The problem was, it wasn’t society who was demanding they keep this a secret anymore. Oh, Delia wasn’t under any illusion that the eighties were liberal enough to fully embrace them with open arms. No, Margaret Thatcher’s government had made it abundantly clear that LGBT, whilst no longer committing a crime in loving one another, were not to be open about it. She’d wanted to go up to Manchester to take part in the Section 28 march but Patsy had refused - using the same old boring excuse - work. 

Patsy refused to come out. She said she wasn’t ashamed of who or what she was. She said she was proud to love Delia but she steadfastly refused to make any of that public knowledge. The only people who knew about them were Delia’s mother who didn’t really acknowledge it and Phyllis who would offer her support in cryptic sentences with hidden meanings. Trixie, Barbara and Valerie, women they’d worked with and been friends with for years still didn't know and Delia was fed up of living a lie. 

It had been the cause of a number of rows between them recently. Delia just wanted to be open and live an honest life regardless of the consequences whereas Patsy was content with life as it was. Happy to go to the LGBT nightclubs and to live with Delia without fear of prosecution but with no intention of screaming her love from the rooftops. Delia knew in part this stemmed down to the taller woman’s insecurities and PTSD from her childhood, but a selfish part of her wanted Patsy to see past that. She wasn’t saying they had to come out at work - even she could see with Section 28 and the likes that, that would not be a good idea, but she did want them to be open around their friends. 

Tonight, the pair were going out with their old nursing comrades. Trixie, Barbara, Valerie, Phyllis, Chummy and even Jenny Lee were going to be there. Both had been excited all week for the reunion and Patsy, it seemed was making an effort. She’d been getting ready since she’d gotten home at four and now, approaching seven (the time they would need to leave in order to make it to the pub for seven thirty) she was still applying the finishing touches. 

Even now, fast approaching middle age, Delia was blown away by how beautiful Patsy was. She still wore the same rouge lipstick that she had in her youth and her figure was still the envy of women everywhere both young and old. The red hair was dyed to perfection. The cut-glass accent not dimming despite her years in the East End. 

“Are you ready, cariad?” 

“Yes.” Patsy responded standing up and turning around, she smiled at the brunette, “You look lovely.” 

“As do you.” Delia responded. “Come on, we need to be going.” 

They walked closely as they made their way to the Tube. As they stood in the deserted tunnel awaiting their train, Delia glanced up at her lover and slowly took her hand. Patsy looked around, stricken for a moment, but on seeing the place was deserted allowed Delia the moment. 

“I want to tell them tonight Patsy.” 

“We can’t.”

“We can!” 

“Not in a pub… And… no…” 

“Patsy, when we were younger you always used to bang on about how you wanted to climb onto the stage in every bar we went in and declare your love for me. I’m not asking you to do that but you do at least have the opportunity to tell our friends that you love me. Society isn’t holding us back anymore. You are.”

“Delia, please can we not argue about this again?” Patsy sighed exasperated. “You know I love you… but society isn’t as forgiving as you seem to think it is. Have you watched the news?” 

“It’s not about society Pats, it’s about our friends. I just want them to know. I want to tell them, hey, guys guess what, I’m not a sad old spinster, I’m actually in love and loved by the most beautiful woman in the world and I couldn’t be happier. I’m sick of living a lie Pats!” 

Patsy was saved from replying when their train arrived. She dropped Delia’s hand and walked quickly onto the carriage securing them seats. Delia sat next to her, wordlessly. They sat like that for a few moments until Patsy slowly reached over and rested her hand on Delia’s. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered. 

Delia squeezed her hand back. She knew that pushing Patsy would not work and so she decided to call a truce. She wanted them to enjoy their evening and this endless fighting was utterly exhausting. One day, Delia knew that Patsy would come out to their friends, but until then she would be happy with what she had. They’d lived a secret for twenty years. What was a few more? 

They were uncharacteristically the last to arrive and after hugging and greeting their old friends, sat down and began to laugh and giggle as though they were all still back in Nonnatus. It was then that Patsy noticed the board. Karaoke at 9pm. Trixie, seeing Patsy distracted had followed her eyes and clapped her hands gleefully. 

“Oh! What a hoot! Patsy come on, you and I are signing up, and you Jenny!” 

“Trixie, I’m no singer.” Jenny laughed as Trixie dragged her and Patsy to the DJ. 

“Oh come on! We could be anyone!” 

“You decide.” Patsy murmured looking through the songs. She could hear Trixie and Jenny deciding amongst themselves what they would sing but her eyes had fallen to a song she’d heard on the radio last week. She glanced over at Delia. This song reminded her of her girlfriend and she wondered if maybe this was the way to do it. Before she could lose her nerve she wrote her name and song request down on a slip of paper and handed it to the DJ who nodded. 

“What are you singing solo Pats?” Trixie asked.

“You’ll see. It’s for Delia actually.” 

“Oh mysterious! We’re singing Fast Car!”

“That’s not for a group.” Patsy commented as they sat back down.

“It is now!” Jenny beamed. 

It was disastrous. Everyone in the pub had laughed at the three girls as they tried to sing the Tracy Chapman hit. As they made their way back to their seats, Patsy was called back up. It seemed her solo was ready.

“Patsy? Are you doing karaoke on your own?” Delia frowned, a slight chuckle to her voice. 

“Yes. For you.” Patsy replied as the opening beats began to play. Delia was still looking confused and Patsy felt her confidence drop a little. She wasn’t a singer what the hell was she doing? 

Delia instantly recognised the song as Fleetwood Mac’s new one, Everywhere. But why would Patsy be singing that for her? She didn’t particularly love Fleetwood Mac and she hadn't mentioned it. She watched and listened intently and as Patsy shakily sang the second verse and into the chorus, understanding began to dawn… 

_‘I’ll speak a little louder_

_I’ll even shout_

_You know that I’m proud and I can’t get the words out._

_Oh, I… I want to be with you everywhere._

_Oh I… I want to be with you everywhere.’_

As Patsy continued, Delia felt tears dropping down her cheeks. She grinned widely at her reserved love, happier still when she saw Patsy return it, a stray tear making it’s way down her cheek. She could feel her friends eyes upon them, but neither broke eye contact. 

_‘You know that I’m falling_

_And I don’t know what to say_

_Come along baby_

_We better make a start_

_You better make it soon_

_Before you break my heart_

_Oh I… I want to be with you everywhere_

_Oh I… I want to be with you everywhere…’_

As the song finished, Patsy handed the microphone back to the DJ before heading back to the corner where her friends were sitting. Before she could say a word however, Delia was on her feet and Patsy felt familiar lips pressed against her own. She smiled into the kiss, holding Delia close. As she pulled away she glanced nervously at her friends. Trixie was positively thrilled, like a cat that had gotten the cream and Barbara was also smiling. Valerie was fanning herself jokingly and Chummy and Jenny were sat with dropped jaws but not unkind faces.

“I say…” Chummy began, “Well…”

“I knew it!” Trixie clapped her hands together, “I bloody knew it!”

“What a romantic way of telling us too!” Barbara added sweetly. 

“I had no idea but I’m so pleased.” Jenny responded kindly. 

“I’ve known for years.” Phyllis chuckled, “About time you girls told the world.” 

“Not quite the world.” Patsy smiled weakly, “But Delia’s been nagging me to tell you all for such a long time and she was right, she always is.” 

“Wait years?” Valerie frowned, “How long has it been?” 

“Since training school.” Delia admitted sheepishly.

“But that… surely that’s over thirty years? And you’ve never said a word?” Barbara asked. “All through Nonnatus? Oh Gosh, Patsy when Delia had her accident, you were so upset. Oh my, it all makes so much sense. How awful for you.” 

“We couldn’t say anything… We still couldn’t be fully out.” Patsy smiled sadly, “And it’s not been awful… It’s been wonderful.” 

“No of course but oh I wish you’d said… or I’d known… I wouldn’t have thought any worse of you. I don’t… that is…”

“Barbara thinks it’s wonderful. We all do.” Trixie replied kindly, saving Barbara from digging herself into a hole she couldn’t get out of. “And we know demand to know the story of Pats and Deels… how you got together and how on Earth you didn’t get caught by Nuns!” 

Everyone around the table laughed and Delia quickly launched into a tale about almost being caught by Sister Monica Joan when Patsy returned from Hong Kong. Patsy watched with soft, tender eyes as Delia enthused about their life. She felt a hand on hers and turned to Phyllis who, despite being much older, was still very much one of the girls. She nodded, squeezing the older woman’s hand back in a quiet show of solidarity and gratitude. It felt as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and the look Delia’s face? Priceless. 

As the group broke off into a fit of laughter, Delia turned to her love and squeezed her knee. 

“Thank you.” She whispered. 

Patsy nodded before telling the story of how they’d gotten together after climbing through a window at the Nurses Home after missing curfew. Throughout it all, she held Delia’s hand, finally after all these years, in front of her closest friends. This was exactly what they’d been waiting for. 


	6. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in 1962.
> 
> This is totally in response to the very SPOILERY NEWS and the tweets off Emerald and Kate which could be read as their departure being temporary.

 

This was not the day to have off. She’d much rather have been at work, even if she was stuck on district rounds whilst she ‘eased’ back in. Actually, thinking on it was probably a good thing that she was on district rounds - what she had planned would probably even surprise Delia - truth be told, she wasn’t entirely convinced she’d done it. 

But before any grand plans, Patsy had the torturous task of waiting for Delia to return from the hospital where she’d gone to pick up her exam results. Patsy had wanted to go with her but Delia had shook her head - no one else would have anyone going with them and what would Patsy do whilst Delia was being spoken to my matron and her fellow student nurses. Patsy had conceded eventually but silently vowed to sit on Delia’s bed until she returned. 

Patsy was about to start reading one of the books on Delia’s bedside table when the door opened and the woman herself walked in. Patsy sat, waiting with baited breath as Delia closed the door, her back to the red-head. Patsy felt panic begin to well, wondering if things hadn’t gone Delia’s way, after all she hadn’t seen her face and she wasn’t exactly bounding in. 

Patsy’s worries soon melted away though as Delia turned, grinning widely and presenting Patsy with a certificate. 

“I passed, Pats. Flying colours!” Delia beamed. 

“Oh darling, congratulations!” Patsy grinned, standing and pulling Delia into her arms. They kissed languidly for a moment before Patsy pulled back, eyes soft and lips quirked upwards, “Not that I had any doubt you would.” 

“No.” Delia chuckled, “But we don’t all have your unwavering confidence in my abilities.” 

“Well you should have.” Patsy responded, her thumb circling on Delia’s hip. 

“Hmm… so, what are we going to do to celebrate?” Delia asked, her fingers playing with the red tresses at the nape of her lover’s neck. 

Patsy swallowed and pulled Delia back until she was sat on the bed, Delia in her lap. She wondered for a moment whether to leave it, blow the money and have done it. They were happy. Everything was back to normal. Back to how it was. The problem was Patsy wasn’t sure she wanted things to remain as they were and it was that, that had her nervously telling Delia exactly what she had done. 

“Darling, you know I got my inheritance yesterday?” Patsy asked timidly.

“Yes?” Delia questioned, not quite sure where she was going with her line of questioning. 

“And it’s a significant amount? With the money, business, land, property?” Patsy continued. 

“Yes?”

“I’ve been so concerned with what to do with it. I’ve no desire to be a shipbroker, nor do I care for property in Hong Kong. The London flat is a different matter, and the estate in Berkshire is too but… it struck me that I didn’t want to give up my life here to go and do the same thing in another location.” Patsy stumbled over her words, “I… that is… I suppose it’s been business as normal hasn’t it?” 

“Pats?” Delia didn’t know what else to say and Patsy simply smiled back at her. 

“The thing is Delia, I’m not sure I want normal anymore. I think what I’m trying to say is, I want a new normal but I don’t know what that normal is. What I do know is that I don’t want us to live as we were. I don’t want us to go back to how we were before Hong Kong.”

Delia was staring at her and Patsy could read the unspoken questions. She could see Delia panicking and so she quickly carried on. 

“If Hong Kong taught me anything it’s that life is too short Deels, it’s too short not to do the things you want to do and it’s too short not to love. We need to live life Deels and I don’t want to sneak around in the dead of night, stealing quick moments with one ear listening out. I’m going to love you Delia. I’m going to love you so, so much and…”

“Patsy.” Delia breathed,

“And, well, this might be a little presumptuous of me but… I booked us this…”

Patsy withdrew an envelope and handed it to Delia who slowly opened it. She read the contents quickly before turning back to her girlfriend, her mouth agape. She blinked slowly, simply looking at Patsy in a mixture of admiration and shock. 

“Say something?”

Delia shook her head, unable to formulate the words. She quickly threw her arms around Patsy’s neck, kissing the taller woman and trying to pour all her feelings into that kiss. 

“When I said celebration I meant The Gates, a nice meal, even a coffee… not this.” Delia gasped as they pulled apart. 

“Celebrate in style, that’s what I say. I want to give you this Delia - I know there’s so much you want to see and… well, it would be just us two. No one else.” Patsy smiled, “We could reconnect properly, spend the whole time really being together, just us two. I’m not saying we can be fully open but…” Patsy stopped, “Will you come with me?”

“Wherever you go next, I’m coming with you.” Delia whispered, a tear falling, “Of course I’ll come with you but Patsy… what about your job?”

“Some things are more important.”

“But you love Nonnatus.” Delia reasoned.

“I love you more.” Patsy responded, “And I want to go around the world… with you… on a boat. I want us to create a lifetime of memories. All of this, it’ll be here when we get back.” 

“I doubt your job will be kept open that long.” Delia reminded, “Even Sister Julienne isn’t that patient.” 

“No.” Patsy sighed, “But the people will be here. London won’t run away whilst we’re seeing the world.” 

“If you’re sure Patsy then… there’s nothing I want more.” 

“I’ve never been more certain.” Patsy promised. “I’ll tell Sister Julienne as soon as possible.”

“And I’ll tell my Mother.” Delia grimaced slightly at the prospect. 

“But not tonight.” Patsy smiled. “Tonight we’re going dancing, who knows the next time we’ll get the chance to go The Gates?” 

“You’re an old romantic, Pats.” Delia teased, “I can’t believe you’ve bought us a world cruise that leaves in a matter of weeks.” 

“It must be love.” Patsy responded, kissing Delia gently. 

Delia smiled into the kiss. Yes, she thought, it must be and as much as she’d miss this rickety old bed, she couldn’t wait to write a whole new chapter of her life with the woman she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, this probably isn't gonna happen but I just had this idea about them being like fuck it, let's go on a cruise. See you in a year kids. 
> 
> Also this is straight up, unchecked. I figured we all might need a bit of fluff.


	7. All You Need Is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in 1967. 
> 
> So, I feel like this song is very prominent this week. I've lived in Manchester for a long time and the events of this week have hurt, devastated and angered me beyond anything I can put into words. What's amazing though is the way in which my city has come together proving that love will always, always overcome hate. Manchester is such a beautiful, defiant, strong city. It's a welcoming city. What happened on Monday I think has rocked us all, and I can't imagine the anguish of the families who've lost loved ones, but there seems to be a real resolve to carry on. I heard someone singing this earlier in St Ann's Square as I walked through on my way home from work and it reminded me of the vigil Manchester held for the Orlando Shootings where it was also sang... therefore I decided to use it for some Pupcake fluff where they're basically just being domestic af. 
> 
> I'm gonna stop rambling now and trying to put how I feel into words now as I'm not sure I ever will be able to.

 

“Shush, Delia you’re distracting me.” Patsy moaned as her girlfriend sat beside her on the sofa, watching her intently with one hand rested upon her shoulder, fingers idly fiddling with a strand of red hair. 

“It’s what I do best.” The brunette replied smoothly. 

“This is a fiddly business.” Patsy reprimanded, “I need to concentrate.” 

“For pities sake Patsy.” Delia drawled, “It’s our friends coming for dinner not the bloody Queen.” 

“That’s absolutely no reason not to dress the table properly.” 

“It _is_ dressed properly.” Delia responded, rolling her eyes, “Or it would be if you’d put the bloody napkins on it.” 

“That’s what I’m doing!”

“Folded like normal napkins, not ‘origarmied’ in to a swan with a broken neck.” 

“Origarmied is not a word.” Patsy threw back, “And they don’t have broken necks, that is the beak.” 

“Patsy, cariad…”

“Don’t ‘cariad' me Delia Busby.” Patsy warned.

“Pats.”

“Or ‘Pats’ me.” 

“Fine, Patience…” Delia continued as Patsy spun to face her, eyes flashing fire at the use of her full name, “No one will care what the napkins look like, they’ll be ripped open, flattened out onto our laps and then slopped all over… you’re making these swans just to have them killed at dinner.” 

“You can’t kill a napkin swan.” 

“Then what would you call it?” Delia prodded. 

Patsy thought a moment before nodding, smug.

“Dismantling them.” 

“So you’re alright with them being disembodied? You don’t think that would kill the swan? You do know killing a swan counts as treason right? They belong to the Queen…” 

“Real swans, Delia, not napkin swans.” Patsy retorted. She paused, realising how ridiculous they were being. “Why are we arguing about swans and napkins?” 

“Because you won’t put them down and spend the next forty minutes ravishing your girlfriend.” 

“I’ll ravish my girlfriend later… when I’m not wearing half a tube of Ruby Woo and she doesn’t have a very delicate hairstyle to uphold. Besides, I can’t just leave it. I’ve done six and we’ve eight people coming, I have to finish now!” 

“They’d be fine if you’d just ‘dismantle’ them.” Delia huffed. 

“Delia, the more you argue with me, the longer it is going to take me. You could help you know?” 

“Not a chance.” Delia laughed, “This is far too entertaining.” 

“You’re driving me up the bloody wall.” Patsy muttered under her breath.

“If only…” Delia crooned, “So come on, cari-“ Delia paused before continuing in a lilting, innocent voice, “darling, sweetheart, show me how you make a ‘swan’.” 

Patsy rolled her eyes but over the course of the next ten minutes showed Delia how she was making the swans, referencing to the magazine set out in front of her. Despite being on her seventh swan, Patsy still hadn’t gotten any quicker and the swans weren’t getting any neater. Delia, looking at Patsy’s efforts, picked up the final napkin.

“What are you doing?” 

“Helping.” Delia smiled, her nimble hands making quick work of the swan. Patsy sat, gawking as within moments her girlfriend created an elegant looking, clean swan that stood out quite clearly amongst Patsy’s attempts.

"That is not fair.” Patsy pouted. 

“Don’t be a sore loser Pats… besides, this one is you.” Delia grinned as she picked her swan up and took it to the table, giggling as Patsy carefully picked hers up one by one. “It’s beautiful and elegant.” Delia continued setting it down gently, “Commands attention, eye-catching, it’s perfect.”

“I can’t decide if you’re being sweet or showing off about the fact you can make a ‘origarmied napkin swan’ that’s better than all of mine put together in about half the time I can.” 

“Both.” Delia promised, wrapping her arms around Patsy. She smiled as she felt Patsy’s hand slip onto her waist, holding her close. “Mainly showing off though.” 

“I knew it.” Patsy murmured before pulling Delia closer to her, cradling her love tight. She exhaled, all the tension leaving her body as she wrapped her arms tight around her girlfriend’s shoulders, face in the crook of her neck inhaling Delia’s familiar perfume. “I love you.” Patsy whispered.

“I love you too, cariad.” Delia responded, eyes closed as she relished holding Patsy close. A few moments of peace before chaos descended - chaos meaning Trixie - and they succumbed to partying all night. 

Delia found herself thinking about how far they’d come in the ten years they’d been together. She thought back to their time in the Nurses Home and training, sneaking around Nonnatus, travelling together until they eventually came home and bought this flat. She thought about how far she’d come as a person, how she’d grown, furthered her career, become independent. She thought about how far the woman in her arms had come too, the change in Patsy was remarkable. From a woman who couldn’t bear to be touched, a woman who was beyond insecure and troubled, a woman who was always looking over her shoulder to a woman who was confident, relished touch and gave it freely and finally allowed herself to close the door at night and love fully. Delia found herself really rather grateful for her life and how it had turned out. There might be things she would never do - like marry - but she wouldn’t change any of it for the world. 

The radio had been playing in the background the entire time. Their house was rarely completely silent, the radio always seemingly playing quietly. Delia recognised the song as the new one from The Beatles and smiled, beginning to slowly sway side to side with Patsy who lifted her head just enough to look into Delia’s eyes. 

_“Nothing you can make that cant be made._

_No one you can save that can't be saved._

_Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time._

_It's easy._

_All you need is love._

_All you need is love._

_All you need is love, love._

_Love is all you need.”_

Patsy found herself lost in Delia’s gentle blue eyes. She was listening, as ever, carefully to the words. She smiled. Her mood reflective. She’d dreamt of doing this with Delia for so long - silly arguments, dancing freely, domesticity - and for so long she’d denied herself the joy of loving the incredible woman in her arms fully. Always too concerned for her job, her home, their welfare, what people would think but right now? Dancing with Delia after arguing over napkins waiting for their dinner guests to arrive? Patsy realised she didn’t need anything other than the woman in her arms. She’d happily stay trapped in this embrace and lost in the cerulean blue of the Welshwoman’s eyes for eternity. They could have her job, her home, her money, anything - just as long as she got to keep Delia. 

“They’re right you know.” Patsy murmured. “Love is all you need. It’s all I need anyway, you’re all I need.” 

“Pats.” Delia breathed. 

“Loving you has allowed me to be me.” Patsy whispered, “You’ve rescued the real Patsy.” 

“Rescued?” 

“You broke down the walls, released her from her cell.” 

“Patsy, have you been at the wine already?” 

“Delia! I’m trying to be sweet!” Patsy grumbled light heartedly, nipping teasingly at her side. “Once of a day I’d have been rewarded for my efforts.” 

“Who says you won’t be rewarded?” Delia teased suggestively, eyebrows raised. 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep Busby.” Patsy warned. “Once of a day you’d have rewarded me instantly.” 

“That’s why they call it the honeymoon phase Pats, now I can play the long game.” Delia beamed waggling her eyebrows. “It’s much more fun.” She trailed a finger slowly down Patsy’s side, hooking her finger in the loop hole of her jeans, “Wouldn’t you agree?” Delia pulled her closer, pressing their bodies tighter together as her knee crept between the apex of Patsy’s thighs, “Wouldn’t you darling?” 

Patsy was about to respond when the door bell rang. She groaned audibly as Delia pulled away and hopped off towards the door. 

“You’re a pain in the arse Delia Busby.” 

“If that’s what you want. ” Delia retorted quickly before opening the door. 

Patsy shook her head, despite the fact she was now tomato red and incredibly frustrated, she had meant every word… all she needed was to love and be loved by her infuriating Delia Busby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this plotless fluff - I needed plotless fluff tonight. 
> 
> Normal service will now be resumed - I'm on with all the requests you've sent, I promise I'll get around to them all, but this week I've just wanted to go out in the City and give a big ol' two fingers to hate.


	8. Birdhouse In Your Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Prompt of Tumblr 
> 
> So I’ve gone a little AU with this and I hope the anon who sent this in doesn’t mind. I originally wrote this one set in the 60s but it just didn’t seem to flow then I had an idea about Patsy and Delia being at University in the 90s…

When Delia Busby was accepted into The University of London her Mam, despite being put out at the thought of her only child moving to the big, scary capital had been positively thrilled. It was one of the most prestigious courses for Nursing in the country and Delia was the first in the entire family to be going to University. She gushed endlessly about how clever her daughter was, how brave she was, how proud she was. 

Delia wondered if she’d be quite so proud if she knew that London had given her more than just an education in Nursing. 

The Welsh woman had always felt different from a young age. As her peers grew up and began to pine over the boys, she found herself far more interested in her PE Teacher with her long, shapely legs and muscular forearms. Delia had put it all down to confusion and had even had a boyfriend, a handsome chap called Ben, during her A-Levels. However it had fizzled out - Delia just wasn’t attracted to him. In fact, she actually found herself preferring his sister. 

Until she moved to London, Delia had pushed these thoughts away, locked them in a box and tried to leave them behind. She’d put it down to stress, confusion, adolescence. Now, though she was re-opening that box. She’d discovered other women just like her, discovered night clubs full of women just like her, she’d discovered that she wasn’t some freak of nature no matter what society might say. 

She’d also fallen impossibly hard for one of the other Nurses on her course whom had also quickly become her best friend. Patsy Mount had caught Delia’s eye instantly with her mane of fiery, red hair fashioned into a beehive that was reminiscent of the sixties. She was tall, elegant and shapely and her accent, clipped and proper, caused Delia to melt. Combined with her brusqueness and dry wit and dark humour had made her totally intoxicating and by some miracle, they’d ended up sitting next to one another in lectures, quickly becoming firm friends. 

Delia hadn’t told anyone around her that she was gay. She’d been to a couple of ‘LGBT meetings’ but she wasn’t entirely sure she was ready to come out and tell those she lived with, worked and studied with. It was the nineties, that was true, and London was liberal, but it was always a different matter when the person coming out was someone you were close to. She wondered how anyone found a girlfriend - then she remembered, the feeling. 

She had a feeling that Patsy was gay too. The problem was she didn’t dare ask her. But the way in which she abhorred the idea of getting married to a man, fended off Trixie’s continuous suggestions of eligible bachelors and the way in which she downright flirted with her sometimes had Delia’s suspicions roused. The eye contact lingered just a little too long, their hands would often join for longer than would be considered friendly and then there was the pulling away the minute anyone walked in. Delia supposed it could just be Patsy being Patsy - she was quite the enigma, but she needed to know. If she could have a chance at happiness then she was going to go for it… once she’d finished this dram of whisky anyway. 

There was a knock at the door. Three raps, hard and confident. Delia shouted her ascent for the visitor to enter knowing exactly who it was. She grinned widely as Patsy entered. She was wearing a green catsuit that showed off her figure perfectly and Delia had to force her eyes up to Patsy’s. The taller woman smirked slightly as she shut the door, noticing the whisky and pouring herself a liberal amount into Delia’s tumbler, downing it quickly. 

“I thought I’d see how you were getting on.” Patsy smiled, her high ponytail flicking to the side as she sat on the bed beside Delia. “This is the good stuff.” She murmured, pouring another dram of whisky. 

“Do we have to go to this bloody ball?” Delia whined. 

“I’m afraid so old thing.” Patsy sighed, “Trixie will be positively furious if we don’t.” 

Patsy glanced at Delia and noticed the tiniest smudge of lipstick on the corner of her mouth. She smiled and slowly reached her hand across, one finger extended as she swiped at the offending pink smudge. She felt Delia smile beneath her finger tip and her breath caught. She swore Delia’s did too and she felt a surge of emotion as the brunette closed her eyes under her touch. 

“Smudged lipstick.” Patsy whispered as she pulled her hand away, “There.” She spoke much more confidently this time. 

The moment passed but Delia noted that Patsy seemed nervous. It was then that she remembered - her present for Patsy. She stood and made her way over to her drawers, picking up a cassette tape off the side and taking it over to the red-head. She reached for the taller woman’s hand and placed the tape in it. Patsy looked up, her expression one of joy and confusion merging together in an adorable frown. 

“I made you a tape.” Delia shyly murmured. “We were talking about music in lecture and I thought you might like it.” She didn’t mention the fact she’d carefully chosen the songs in order to try and tell Patsy exactly how she felt about her. 

“Deels.” Patsy gasped, standing up and pulling the shorter woman into her arms, depositing a kiss onto her cheek. “Thank you. No one has ever made me a tape before.” 

“Well they have now.”

“Can I play it? Whilst we get ready?”

Oh. Oh she hadn’t expected that. 

“Erm… yes of course… go for it.” Delia stuttered, as Patsy pulled the tape out of it’s case and slotted it into Delia’s player. After a few seconds it whirred into life and the first song, _Birdhouse in Your Soul_ began to play.

“I like this one.” Patsy smiled. 

“Listen to the lyrics, Pats.” Delia said nervously. 

“The lyrics?”

“I think it says a lot really…” Delia stammered, “Says things you can’t say… but want to say… or it could do, if you read between the lines.” 

“Delia, you seem to be getting frightfully exercised by all this? What’s wrong?”

“Please Pats.” Delia implored, “Listen to the lyrics.” 

Patsy nodded and restarted the song. Delia stood watching as the taller woman listened intently. 

_I’m your only friend,_

_I’m not your only friend_

_But I’m a little glowing friend_

_But I’m not actually your friend…_

_But I am.._

Patsy frowned. Delia wasn’t her friend? But she was wasn’t she? They were best friends? Or so Patsy thought and hoped. 

_Blue canary in the outlet by the light switch_

_Who watches over you_

_Make a little birdhouse in your soul_

_Not to put too fine a point on it_

_Say I’m the only bee in your bonnet_

_Make a little birdhouse in your soul._

Patsy inhaled. It couldn’t be could it? She hadn’t dared to hope this might be possible - was it? Or was she reading too far between the lines, making allusions that weren’t there. Was this all wishful thinking? 

_I have a secret to tell._

_From my electrical well._

_It’s a simple message and I’m leaving out the whistles and bells._

Patsy turned to face Delia. She could see the fear, the hope and did she dare dream it, love, written across her features. She smiled, no, she beamed as the song continued. She slowly moved towards the shorter woman, stopping just in front of her, their eyes locked - at a stand off. 

_Blue canary in the outlet by the light switch (and while you’re at it)_

_Who watches over you (keep the nightlight on inside the)_

_Make a little birdhouse in your soul (birdhouse in your soul)_

Delia took a breath before carefully raising a hand to Patsy’s cheek. The taller woman leant into the touch, smiling as Delia’s thumb brushed over the plump lips, eyes closing for a second before reopening full of questions.

“I’m your friend… but I’m not actually your friend.” Delia repeated the lyrics of the song quietly, “Because… I think given half a chance, I might love you.” 

Two hearts were beating staccato. 

“I’ll leave out the whistles and bells.” Patsy whispered back, smiling through damp eyes, “I think given half a chance, I might love you too.” 

“Really?” Delia felt a tear slip down her cheek. She couldn’t believe that she’d been right. She couldn’t believe that this beautiful woman who could have anyone she wanted, male or female, seemed to have chosen her. 

“Really. You’re the only bee in my bonnet.” Patsy said it with utter seriousness before bursting into giggles, “That sounds utterly ridiculous out of context.” 

Delia giggled too, “I was going to say I’ve built a birdhouse in my soul, but that sounds bloody stupid too.” 

“How about then, Delia Busby, would you do me the honour of going on a date with me?” Patsy smiled warmly. 

“I’d love to.” Delia blushed. “If you’ll be my date for the dance tonight?”

“Trixie will be furious.” Patsy chuckled, “She’s got two gorgeous Doctors lined up for us.” She noted Delia’s expression had turned slightly downcast and took her hand, “Sweetheart, there’s nothing I would love more than to be your date for the evening… well there’s maybe one thing I’d love more?”

“What’s that?” Delia grinned.

“To do this.”

And with that Patsy Mount swooped down and finally after months of wanting to do nothing else took Delia’s lips in her own. 

 


	9. All Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Of You by John Legend.
> 
> This is set in 2013 but does flashback to the late 50s. It's the first time song fic no one asked for.

Despite her advancing years and failing body, Patsy Mount was still the picture of elegance. She had her nails painted in the bright red that she’d been known for in her youth, her hair although wispy and slightly lighter was still dyed ginger and she still made the effort to dress smartly everyday even when she had nowhere to go. Her mind was still quick, her wit razor shape and the cheeky glint in her eye had never dimmed. Another thing that had never dimmed was her love for Delia Busby - her wife. That thought never failed to bring a smile to her lips. They had finally married just as her sweetheart had always known they would. They were finally free to love. 

Patsy smiled as the woman she was thinking about entered the room, placing tea down on the coffee table. Her movements were slow and measured and her hair grey, but Patsy still thought Delia to be the most beautiful woman in the entire world. They’d spent nearly all their lives together, through ups and downs, thick and thin, they’d stuck together. Their love had grown and grown, utterly consuming and as society changed, they embraced it more and more. At eighty and seventy-six, they were happy, out and proud. Patsy often wondered what her younger self would make of it all if she could travel back and tell her - she imagines she’d have been rather cynical and given her older self a brusque dismissal. 

Delia slowly and carefully lowered herself down on the sofa next to Patsy, groaning as she finally settled beside her wife. No words were needed between them - they had the art of communicating through looks and actions perfected. Both were more than happy to bask in the peace of the morning and the joy of being with one another with the radio playing quietly in the background. 

“They play some real tripe on the radio these days.” Patsy finally broke the silence after the local station played _‘Blurred Lines’_. 

“And you used to think Billy Fury was bad.” Delia chuckled, turning slightly to face her love more fully. “Anyway, it’s not that bad is it? It’s got a nice beat.”

“And an atrocious meaning.” Patsy refuted. “At least Billy Fury wasn’t singing about rape. Besides, he rather grew on me in the end.” 

Delia smiled as they both fell back into a comfortable silence. She began to listen to the current song playing. She hadn’t heard it before (not that she was all that knowledgable about the music trends these days - she couldn’t keep up) and she thought it sounded rather nice compared to the previous song. As she listened to the lyrics she found herself gazing at her wife who had picked up the newspaper and was attempting the Crossword, chewing the end of the pencil thoughtfully. She found herself transported back to when they’d first gotten together. It had been a warm night in June in her room at the Nurses Home. They’d been courting for a couple of months…

_Not going to the ball with the other Nurses on the pretence of already having a prior engagement had meant they were the only two girls left in the Nurse’s Home and in effect offered them some privacy. Patsy had absconded to Delia’s room earlier in the evening on the pretence of getting ready. What they’d in fact been doing was kissing non-stop upon Delia’s bed. They’d not had the opportunity to spend any real time alone together for over a week and it seemed they were making up for lost time. The chaste kiss Patsy had offered Delia in greeting had quickly become heated and passionate, and it felt rather as though they hadn’t stopped since. Delia felt like her skin was on fire and she couldn’t be sure if it was Patsy’s touch or the sweltering heat of the summer air._

_“Pats.” She breathed, as the blonde began to kiss her collarbone._

_“Hmm?”_

_“I’m too hot.” Delia breathed, “Let me take this cardigan off.”_

_Patsy grunted, pulling back allowing Delia to remove the cardigan. What she hadn’t expected was for the movement to completely change the air of the room. Suddenly everything seemed heightened and as her eyes looked with Delia’s and her hands, seemingly of their own accord began to brush over newly exposed skin, Patsy felt a desire, a red-flaming hot desire and within seconds her lips were back on Delia’s._

_This was the most passionate they’d ever been. Oh, they’d kissed passionately before but not for this length of time and Patsy had never, ever dared stray down to Delia’s neck and collarbone. Her hands were everywhere and yet at the same time weren’t covering enough. Delia for her part was relentless. She’d wanted to take the next step with Patsy for so long - whatever that next step might be - but she knew where she wanted Patsy and she assumed that Patsy wanted her there too._

_“Pats.” Delia’s breath came out strained as Patsy kissed to the top button of Delia’s shirt. “Just take it off.”_

_The older woman’s eyes snapped up. Full of excitement but also nerves. Delia smiled reassuringly, slowly guiding Patsy’s hands to the buttons on her blouse. Nimble fingers worked quickly then and soon the blouse was open and Delia’s chest was finally exposed to Patsy for the first time. The blonde gasped, her eyes darkening as she took in the sight of Delia’s full breasts encased in a simple white bra, her chest heaving. Patsy felt a tightening of her mid-region and swallowed._

_“You’re so beautiful.” Patsy whispered pushing the blouse off Delia’s shoulders. “So, so beautiful.” She continued as she pressed a delicate kiss to the very top of the breasts._

_“Can I take my skirt off?” Delia whispered._

_“If you’re too hot.” Patsy smirked back._

_The skirt was removed with haste and Patsy found herself gawping. She ran her hands, one at a time, up both legs. Delia was soft yet firm all at once. The blonde’s eyes were drawn to the apex of her thighs and the thin, white cotton that covered Delia’s most private area. She could see dampness and she had to swallow down a moan. So preoccupied with the beauty before her, Patsy hadn’t noticed Delia remove her bra and so, as her eyes drifted upwards she felt a surge of emotion course through her. Delia was only wearing her knickers._

_“You ought to be the eighth wonder of the world.” Patsy whispered gazing down at the beautiful woman before her._

_“Kiss me Patsy.” Delia demanded._

_And so Patsy had. She’d kissed Delia everywhere. Her lips, her neck, her collarbone. Down to her breasts, worshipped each one in turn before slowly kissing down to her stomach and hips. Delia had began to move of her own accord, hips rising to meet Patsy’s mouth. Then she diverted, down one leg then back up the other until her lips met Delia’s once more._

_“I want you to see all of me Patsy.” Delia had whispered against her lips. “I want to feel you.”_

_“Feel me?” Patsy had asked quietly, her voice betraying her nerves. She’d never done this before and no matter how many times she’d fantasised about touching Delia, the reality was much more divine._

_Delia took her lover’s hand and slowly lowered it down her body, forcing Patsy’s palm against the wetness. Both groaned at the contact and without conscious thought Patsy’s thumb brushed over the sensitive bundle of nerves through thin cotton._

_“Take them off.” Delia murmured, “Please.”_

_Patsy nodded, kissing Delia on the lips once before hooking her fingers in her knickers and slowly drawing them down. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight before her. It was like a goddess was laid in front of her and Patsy found herself welling up._

_“Gosh.” Patsy whispered, “You’re stunning Delia.”_

_Before the brunette could respond Patsy was back upon her kissing her lover as one hand worked a hard nipple. Delia groaned, hips lifting and rolling until she could bare it no more and once again guided Patsy’s hand down her stomach, through her curls until finally her palm was cupped exactly where Delia wanted it. Both moaned at the sensation. Patsy slowly probing the slick warmth she found there until she found Delia’s opening. She looked up, full of apprehension._

_“Are you alright with this?”_

_“Yes.” Delia hissed. “Please, Pats… Please.”_

_Patsy nodded, her lips dancing with Delia’s as her finger probed further. She groaned into Delia’s lips as she slipped one finger in then as she grew braver another. Delia broke the kiss throwing her head back as Patsy added her thumb into the equation, rubbing over where she knew Delia’s spot would be. Delia began to move with her and as she judged her lover’s reactions, Patsy grew in confidence, determined to show Delia just how much she loved her._

_“Keep going.” Delia breathed, “Oh God, Oh Pats… God… I…”_

_“I’ve got you.” Patsy murmured, her heart swelling with love as she felt Delia’s muscles clench at her fingers. She swore she’d never felt a sensation more wonderful. “I love you.” She whispered before claiming Delia’s lips in a heated kiss, swallowing her cry as the Welsh woman came undone beneath her. She pulled away, resting her face in Delia’s neck, eyes welled with tears at the beauty of the moment._

_They remained in position for a few minutes before Patsy slowly withdrew her fingers. Delia groaned quietly before taking Patsy’s hand and kissing the fingers that been inside her._

_“Thank you.” Delia grinned, “I love you, cariad.”_

_Patsy beamed back, kissing Delia._

_“Can I?” Delia paused, her own nerves coming to the surface, “Can I touch you?”_

_Patsy felt a panic rise. Delia had just exposed herself so fully to her, given herself completely to her, but the thought of Delia seeing her filled her with dread. But Lord, she wanted it. She wanted Delia more than she could even explain. She clenched her thighs, she knew her own knickers would be soaking and she knew the remedy to the feeling within her was lying in front of her._

_“We don’t have to… I just… I want to give you what you gave me.” Delia babbled, “You’re so beautiful and I-“_

_“But I’m not.” Patsy whispered, sitting up. “I’m not beautiful Delia, not when you get underneath all of this.” She gestured to her damp clothes, the summer heat and the activities previous evident. “I’m just a pretty face Delia…”_

_“You’re much more than that.”_

_“No, it’s what the girls at boarding school used to say. Behind my back of course, to my face they were all sympathetic but I heard them… it’s a good job she’s got such a pretty face.”_

_“What do you mean Cariad?” Delia murmured._

_“I… I’m scared.” Patsy whispered, tears welling but this time for a different reason, “I’m scared if I show you, you won’t think me beautiful anymore. I’m scared you won’t love me anymore. I’m scared you won’t want to…”_

_“Patsy.” Delia cut her off, “I promise you right now, no matter how bad the scars are, I will always find you beautiful and I will always love you. Please don’t insult me by making out I’m shallow enough to think beauty is only skin deep.”_

_“I don’t want to repulse you.” Patsy replied._

_“You could never.” Delia promised. “But if you’re not ready then it’s ok.”_

_Patsy paused. She looked at the woman in front of her. Delia wasn’t the girls at boarding school, she was the woman she loved, the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Patsy had allowed her scars to hold her back so many times - from going on holiday, sports at school, girly chats, she wasn’t going to allow them to ruin this._

_“I want to give you all of me, Delia. I just don’t know how.”_

_“Then let me show you.” Delia promised, kissing Patsy so tenderly that a tear slipped down her cheek. “You can stop this at any time alright? Just tell me… I promise you, I’ll stop.”_

_Patsy nodded as Delia began to pepper kisses down her neck as her hands worked at the buttons of Patsy’s checked shirt. She unbuttoned them slowly, her hand sitting on her hip, a thumb brushing the exposed skin. As the shirt opened she smiled, before placing her lips gently on the delicate skin at the top of Patsy’s breasts as she pushed the shirt off. She kept her focus on the taller woman’s chest, unclipping the bra with one hand, dragging it away and worshipping each breast in turn. She was careful not to move her hands from their current positions of on her hip with the other at her neck. She knew Patsy’s scars were on her back and she didn’t want to rush the flighty nurse._

_“You alright?” Delia asked quietly, kissing Patsy’s neck. She felt a nod in response. “Can I remove your jeans?”_

_“Yes.” Patsy replied, “Although it might be quicker if I do it. They’re rather a pain.” She chuckled nervously._

_Delia released the button and zip before allowing Patsy to stand and step out of the jeans. She kept her eyes firmly on the taller woman, forcing her straight back down onto to the bed with one hand. She pushed Patsy flat on her back, straddling her hips as she leant down to kiss her._

_“You’re gorgeous.” Delia murmured as she sat up once more and looked down at Patsy._

_The usually so put together woman was writhing beneath her. Delia let her hand drift lower, allowing it to sit at the waistband of Patsy’s knickers. One finger dipping further to play with the curls, she felt Patsy groan. The thin fabric was all that separated them from being skin to skin._

_“Get rid of them.” Patsy groaned._

_Delia did as she was asked. Pressing a kiss to the inside of Patsy’s thigh as she dragged them down. She grinned as she gazed at the full image of Patsy Mount._

_“Duw.” Delia breathed._

_She paused before slowly pulling Patsy up by her shoulders, wrapping her arms around them and kissing her lazilly, tongues dancing together. She ran one hand slowly down Patsy’s back, continuing despite the shiver as her hands drifted lower until they finally connected with the first scar. Her touch was so tender and loving, so featherlight that Patsy found herself pushing Delia off of her and slowly turning over. She found herself wanting to show Delia. Needing to show her._

_Delia sat for a moment, her hands tracing each scar slowly. She felt a tear fall onto Patsy’s back at what this beautiful and magnificent creature had evidently had to go through._

_“If you don’t want to continue I would under-“_

_“You’re beautiful.” Delia cut her off firmly. “Absolutely beautiful.”_

_“You truly think so?” Patsy asked, tears falling as she turned her head to look at Delia._

_“Yes.” Delia croaked back, too choked to speak anymore she leant down and began to kiss along each of the scars. Erasing their pain and replacing it with love. She could feel Patsy shaking beneath her, knew the older woman was crying at the tender, loving way she was worshipping her body despite all it’s imperfections._

_“You’re perfect.” Delia whispered, “Every part of you is absolutely beautiful, so perfect. I love you.” Delia continued as she kissed the final scar that ended just at the top of Patsy’s bottom. She let her hand wander to where Patsy was craving it most. “I love all of you, every last inch of your body is perfect.”_

_By now Patsy’s tears were flowing. She couldn’t believe that she’d been so lucky as to find someone who not only loved her but worshipped her. Who wasn’t repulsed by her scars but instead loved them, kissing them as though they were holy and not the ugly reminders of war. She flipped, pulling Delia into a searing hot kiss, needing to feel their breasts together and watch as Delia explored the final place Patsy had left to give._

_She gasped when Delia did finally enter her, slowly and lovingly. She kissed Delia hard in an effort to quell her moans as Delia brought her to the edge. She couldn’t imagine anything more transcendent than this. This was everything and nothing about it could be wrong - nothing so wrong could feel like this._

_Finally she soared collapsing into Delia and bursting into silent tears. She cried as Delia held her. Both telling one another just how much they loved one another over and over again. It didn’t matter anymore, what the risk, they were never giving this up._

And they hadn’t. Delia reached over and took the paper off of Patsy, pulling her pencil from her mouth and placing them both down in front of them. She shuffled closer, not allowing Patsy to speak, she pressed her lips gently to her love’s. Patsy smiled, holding Delia’s hands. 

“What’s that for?” Patsy asked smiling, her thumb running over Delia’s bony knuckles. 

“This song. It made me think of the first time we made love to one another.” Delia responded, “Listen to the final chorus before it ends.” 

_‘Cause all of me,_

_Love all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I’ll give my all to you_

_You’re my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I’m winning_

_Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you’_

Patsy felt emotion creep up as she listened and thought back to the way Delia had worshipped her that night. The way she’d worshipped her ever since. Patsy’s scars had faded with every year and she always put that down to Delia. The Welshwoman had healed and saved her, and Patsy would never be able to fully express her gratitude for her love. 

“I’m so glad I gave you me.” Patsy murmured. “I can’t imagine my life without you.”

“There would be no life without you.” Delia replied. “I love you, Patsy.” 

“I love you too, Delia, always.” 

And they kissed with just as much passion as they had in their youth. Their love as transcendent now as it had been then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hope you enjoyed this. I'm not really one for writing anything beyond even the slightest hint of Smut so I hope I did it justice.


	10. Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So quite a few people have sent requests for this and I was really struggling as to what to do with it as I had so many ideas! This one won out though, and for the anon who said it makes them thinks of weddings, I hope this is satisfying if not totally what you meant...
> 
> This chapter features the best Pats of all... drunk Pats... and she's kinda romantic... in her own way...
> 
> Set in present day x

Patsy took a deep breath, inhaling the cool air of the summer night as she left the heaving party. She liked the summer nights, how it never seemed to get truly dark. There was a still a warm glow to the sky despite it’s dulling complexion. The once blazing heat of the sun diminishing into more soothing temperature as though the world was embracing her in a warm hug. She leant her arms forward onto the railings off the balcony she was stood upon, looking out over the grand stately gardens. Earlier in the day the gardens had been filled with children running up and down in little dresses and suits, then by the entire wedding parties the photos were taken. Now, they were quiet, one lone bird was pecking at the ground. The only sound being the music playing from inside, reverberating around the empty gardens through a speaker that hadn’t been turned off earlier.

She heard the door open behind her but didn’t turn from her position. She knew who it was. She wasn’t entirely sure how, but she did. She smiled as she felt a hand run down her back and the owner lean onto the railings too, her whole body connecting with Patsy’s as they stood side by side. Patsy turned her head, looking down fondly, before pressing a kiss to the shorter woman’s dark tresses. She was further satisfied when the woman leant her head against her shoulder, a deep sigh escaping her lips. 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” 

“It certainly is.” Patsy responded, “But not as beautiful as you are, Delia.” 

“Charmer.” Delia smirked, her cheeks slightly pinker than before, “I can’t wait until we get married.” 

“Only five months, sixty three days, fourteen hours and-“ Patsy paused to check her watch, “fifty one minutes and six seconds.” 

Delia didn’t respond, simply nudged her fiancee slightly, pressing a kiss to the taller woman’s shoulder. They stood in comfortable silence for a few moments, content to just stand together and bask in the day. It had been a glorious but hectic day. Trixie had married Christopher and Patsy had been her Maid of Honour. It felt like they’d been on the go forever, from the pre-wedding stress to the post wedding celebrations. This time out together was beyond welcome. 

“This feels like the first time I’ve got to spend with you all day.” Delia commented, “I know we’ve been together but-“

“I know what you mean.” Patsy saved Delia from trying to finish her sentence. She wasn’t convinced this feeling could be put into words anyway so instead she held out her hand, “Fancy a wander around the gardens before Trixie comes looking for us?” 

Delia nodded, slipping her hand into Patsy’s and allowing the older woman to lead her down the stairs and into the perfectly pruned garden. They wandered together comfortably, no words required between them. It was Delia who eventually stopped in the middle of the garden, pulling Patsy round to face her before wrapping her arms around the older woman’s neck. 

“I love you.” Delia murmured. 

“Weddings make you soppy.” Patsy teased, her hands at the small of her love’s back. 

“And what if they do? I hope you’re ready for an absolute mountain of soppiness on our wedding day.” Delia winked cheekily. “It’s only five months, sixty three days, fourteen hours and forty eight minutes and four seconds away.”

“I would expect nothing less.” Patsy grinned. She looked up as she heard the song change. Evidently a request off someone given it’s complete difference from the music that had been playing. “Dance with me.” She whispered, pulling Delia flush against her. 

“To Lana Del Ray?” Delia chuckled, her hands playing with a loose strand of hair that had fallen out of Patsy’s up-do. 

“Yes.” Patsy murmured, “I happen to think this song is rather romantic.” 

“Really? Isn’t it about her ex-boyfriend?” 

“I don’t know…” Patsy shrugged, “But…” She paused, “It says so many things, so many things that can be so very hard to say.” 

Delia didn’t respond, instead smiled up into Patsy’s eyes. She could sense that there was more that her reserved red-head wanted to say but knew that would have to wait it out, Patsy would tell her in her time. Instead, she listened to the chorus. She supposed it was quite romantic really.

_‘It’s you, it’s you, it’s all for you_

_Everything I do,_

_I tell you all the time, heaven is a place on Earth with you,_

_Tell me all the things you want to do_

_I heard you like the bad girls honey, is that true?_

_It’s better than I ever even knew._

_They say the world was built for two_

_Only worth living if somebody is loving you_

_Baby now you do.’_

“She’s got a point.” Delia whispered, looking into Patsy’s eyes, “Sometimes I wonder if I was really alive at all before I met you.” 

“I wasn’t living.” Patsy replied.

“You’re a ghost? Well I’m glad you told me before we got hitched-“ 

“Delia, honestly, I’m trying to be introspective.” 

“Ten points for managing to say that drunk.” Delia laughed. She laughed harder as she noticed Patsy’s face, “Alright, I’m sorry. I won’t mock you… really.”

“I wasn’t living.” Patsy began honestly, “I was just surviving before I met you.” She took a breath, “The thing is Deels, when you’re so used to being alone and being lonely, it seems so impossible that someone might understand you, might love you, might actually want to be with you. What we have it’s so rare, and I feel so very lucky to have you, to be loved by you and I can’t imagine a world without you. I guess…” Patsy sighed, “I didn’t notice the world before. I didn’t really care about much. Now though… I see it all. I want the world to be better, for me, for you, for us. You challenge me to better than I am. If heaven is anything like being here with you then heaven is everything that it’s cracked up to be.”

“Pats.” Delia whispered, her voice choked and hoarse as a tear rolled down her cheek. 

“Everything I do Deels, I do do it for you.”

“Even getting up at nine on a Saturday to go to the gym with me?” 

“Yes.” Patsy smirked, “Learning to play Pokemon so you could trade your… rock thing to make it become a boulder thing.” 

“A Graveller into a Golem.” Delia corrected with a roll of her eyes. 

“Whatever.” Patsy shrugged, “I even checked out that big pimple on your ars-“ 

“That’s ruining the romance.” Delia frowned. “That’s just gross.”

“Yes but you know what is screams?” Patsy asked as they swayed side to side. 

“I know I screamed when you decided to squeeze it-“

“How much I love you.” Patsy cut her off. “I love you so much that I squeezed a big spot on your arse and then kissed it better.” 

Delia stared at Patsy for a moment before shaking her head, “You’re something else Patience Mount if that’s your idea of heaven.” 

“You’re my idea of heaven.” Patsy whispered dramatically. “Arse acne included.”

“Right shut up!” Delia hit her fiancee lightly on the arm, “You’ve had far too much to drink.”

“I’m just telling you how much I love you… by giving you examples that prove how much I love you.” Patsy grinned. 

“Disgusting reasons.” Delia refuted.

“The best reasons! If I didn’t love you I wouldn’t do it would I? And you wouldn’t have pulled that really weird hair from-“

“Patsy!” 

“You’re cute when you’re all bashful.” 

“Who’d have thought you such a romantic, darling?” 

“I’ve not finished yet!” Patsy beamed.

“Oh God.” 

“And I can’t wait to marry you because I intend to spend my entire life being a vile human being with you.” Patsy laughed, “Popping zits even when we’re eighty.” 

“You’ve gone mad.” Delia chortled, “Yet, it’s romantic in a disgusting kinda way… I suppose…”

“I’m going to write it into my vows.” 

“I swear to God-“ 

“Delia.” Patsy began seriously, “I promise to always, always pop any big zits on your arse, check your teeth for bits of food and pull any strange hairs out of your body.” 

“You’ve got five months, sixty three days, fourteen hours and forty two minutes and twenty one seconds to alter them.” 

“Oh well, how about… I promise to always, always talk to you as you pee, ensure your feet are fungus free and-“

“Oh shut up, Patsy.” Delia laughed as she pulled the red heads face down to hers and kissed her into silence. 

When Trixie went out to find them after the song ended, she found them locked in a tight and rather passionate embrace. She watched as Delia’s hand slid lower and grabbed Patsy’s backside. She shook her head. She decided it might be best to give them five minutes. Her and Christopher didn’t need upstaging in the ‘loved up’ stakes by her best friend and her fiancee. They would have their turn in five months - and Trixie couldn’t be happier for them. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always think the level of grossness you and your partner have is parallel to your love for them... This was not where this is originally headed but I thought it would be kinda funny if clean-freak Patsy actually does all these gross things because she loves Delia so much... also... drunk Pats is hilarious so... 
> 
> Thank you as ever to everyone who comments! It really is encouraging! x


	11. Let It Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's ages since I updated this. I am a cretin, I know. I have loads of bits for this that are unfinished but alas, today has been a sick day for me and so I thought seen as I'm off work and in bed I may as well write! 
> 
> This was requested on Tumblr. I'm not going to lie, it took me ages to work out what to do with it! 
> 
> Let It Go - from Frozen! 
> 
> Set in 1962 just after Patsy gets back from Hong Kong.

Delia snuggled closer to the warm body she was wrapped around. She smiled as she felt a long arm pull her closer, the owner pressing a kiss to her hair despite being asleep. Delia peeked one eye open and sighed as she noticed the clock. It was four in the morning - Patsy would have to return to the room she now shared with Phyllis soon - not that Delia had any worries about Phyllis ratting them out. The real concern was if anyone else walked in to find Patsy not in her own bed. Still, she could savour the hold of the taller woman for a little while longer - after all, it had been months. Delia had to keep reminding herself that her girlfriend was back. She was here, she was real, she still loved her. 

Delia could see snow was still falling through the slight slit in her curtains where Patsy hadn’t quite fully closed them. She sighed contentedly as she thought back to all the times she and Patsy had experienced snow. Sometimes it felt as though the snow was looking out for them. So many of their encounters had happened as the white powder flurried around them. The first time had been just as they’d finished training. It had been a cold, winter’s night and the snow had begun to fall as they danced the night away in celebration of finally becoming Nurses. They’d left the main throng of nurses early and headed home alone. Delia had felt there was something building between them - she’d dared to dream, and her hunch that Patsy felt as she did had been proven true - the challenge in fact came afterwards.

-

_One moment they’d been sharing a nightcap, reminiscing, promising to stay friends no matter what happened. Delia had been bold, said she couldn’t imagine a world without Patsy. The air had changed, the fact they'd been sat too close to one another suddenly obvious. They were intoxicated - both by the alcohol and by one another - they’d both moved as one - lips joining nervously, shooting back eyes wide, before both smiled and joined again. Tongues had battled for dominance, hands grappling for the other, minds alive._

_Then Patsy had pulled away, abruptly. Eyes full of tears and fear. She stumbled backwards. Shaking her head._

_“Patsy-“_

_“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” The older woman had croaked before running out of Delia’s room in nothing but the green dress she’d worn to the party._

_For a moment or two Delia had sat there - numb. She thought she’d ruined everything, that Patsy was disgusted and would give her over to Matron. Then she remembered the look of fear in Patsy’s eyes, the way before her mind caught up the blonde had kissed her with so much love and passion, that Delia was certain this was what floating felt like. And so, Delia had stood up, found her coat and run out after Patsy. She’d gone to the blonde’s room first, but upon finding it empty, ventured outside._

_She found her eventually, sat on a bench in the park just across the road from the Nurse’s home. The blonde’s arms were wrapped around her as she shivered the snow falling around her. The spot was dark and secluded - the only reason Delia had thought to look there was because they’d shared a picnic there a few weeks back and Patsy had commented that she’d liked it because it offered a spot of privacy amongst the hustle and bustle of London._

_“Patsy.” Delia had said._

_The blonde looked up, tears still falling as she looked up into the caring, concerned eyes of the Welshwoman she’d come to love. The sobs racked her body, harsher still, as Delia sat and wrapped the taller woman up in her arms._

_“It’s ok, cariad.” Delia had murmured, “You’re alright.”_

_“I’m sorry Delia.”_

_“Don’t be. Don’t be sorry, please. Because if you are that means you regret it, and I don’t want you to regret it.”_

_“Don’t you?”_

_“No. I don’t.” Delia promised, “How could I regret something so beautiful and perfect? How could I regret doing what I’ve wanted to do for months?”_

_“I’m a mess Delia.” Patsy croaked, “I’m a complete and utter mess. You don’t want to be burdened with me.”_

_“Yes, I do.”_

_“You don’t understand-“_

_“I understand that I want you - whatever that might entail. I want all of you Pats. The good, the bad and the ugly - not that there’s anything ugly about you.”_

_“There is.”_

_“Impossible. You’re beautiful.”_

_Patsy had smiled then. Delia, taking the smile as a good sign had pulled back slightly and opened her coat, enveloping Patsy inside it and pressing a kiss to the top of her head as they settled back down on the bench. They sat in silence for a few moments, both gathering their thoughts and both unwilling to risk running into anyone else whilst their emotions were running so high._

_“I used to balk at the notion of a pathetic fallacy.”_

_“What?”_

_“A pathetic fallacy - didn’t you learn about them in English?”_

_“Probably - I didn't care much for ripping literature to pieces. I always think the words should be enjoyed as they are. Writers don’t write in the hope their work will be over-analysed by students, they write it for our reading and enjoyment. To evoke something within us.”_

_Patsy smirked, “It’s when the weather represents the feelings.”_

_“Your thoughts must be pretty cold.”_

_“They aren’t.” Patsy promised, “But I do feel like there’s a storm within me. A storm of emotions. I’m not sure how to feel them Delia. I’m not sure how to do this. I’ve spent so long keeping my emotions in, not feeling anything, putting on a grand show of being the boarding school girl, the good girl, the Nurse. I’m not sure how I just be me, I’m scared I won’t be good enough for you.”_

_“Patsy, I promise you are good enough for me.” Delia said passionately, “I feel like there’s a storm of emotions inside me too, and some of them are new and scary but I want to feel them. I want to explore whatever this is between us - although I have a pretty good idea how you’d describe it. We can learn to feel them together.”_

_“Together.” Patsy repeated._

_“Together - if you’ll have a country bumpkin like me.”_

_“You’re far more than a country bumpkin, Busby.” Patsy promised._

_“I really like you Patsy.”_

_“I really like you too.”_

_They’d both smiled dumbly at one another._

_“Now, let’s get back inside and get a whisky down us and we can talk where it’s warm. You're gonna have caught a cold.”_

-

Patsy, by some miracle, hadn’t caught a cold that night. She’d woken up the next day full of the joys of spring. It was instead Delia who had awoken with the sniffles, not that she minded. Patsy was after all a competent Nurse and the Welsh woman hadn’t minded the one on one attention she’d received from her one bit. Patsy being Patsy had felt guilty however and so that evening after  her shift, she’d bought Delia a new scarf, placing it tenderly around her neck before mumbling ‘keep warm’. It had been a simple gesture but one filled with love. It’s funny, really, how many ways there are to say ‘I love you’ without actually saying the words, Delia thought. She ran her finger gently down Patsy’s face. She’d once performed the very same gesture herself, and once again the snow had been there to look over them. 

- 

_When Delia Busby saw Patsy Mount on the bus dressed in the striking green uniform she’d grown to love so much before, it was like the final piece of her puzzle had been found. Suddenly, she was complete. The final cog of her memory back in place and in full working order. She’d actually convinced herself that Patsy wasn’t real the other day - after all, the woman had not responded to any of her letters and Delia knew deep down that Patsy would have responded. She wondered if maybe Patsy had given up, if she’d find someone else and then eventually if Patsy existed at all._

_But she did. Patsy Mount did exist and Delia knew exactly where to find her._

_The bus to Poplar was familiar. The tall building was familiar. The roads were familiar. Yet at the same time, distant and new. Delia wondered what Patsy was doing. She glanced at her watch, the midwife on district duty would be back soon. Delia could only pray that that midwife was her beloved redhead._

_She’d been lucky. But when, Patsy stopped there wasn’t any pleasantries. No elation, no utter joy, nothing. Just disbelief and anger? Delia felt her hopes fade as a cold Patsy, both in temperature and in demeanour told her to wait. She wondered if this was all a mistake, if her mind had betrayed her._

_Patsy had been fifteen minutes. She’d smiled that fish-hook smile Delia remembered and gestured to the local cafe. They didn’t speak, simply walked in perfect synchrony to the coffee shop. On entering, Patsy headed straight to the counter ordering them both a cup each and paying. Without any conscious thought, the midwife had poured a generous helping of milk into Delia’s and stirred in just the right amount of sugar before handing it to her. They walked, steadily towards the bar at the front of the shop, placing their drinks down. Delia sat on the stool but Patsy fiddled, her eyes flitting around._

_“Let me put a song on the jukebox.” Patsy had said, scurrying off before Delia could respond._

_Delia had watched as the midwife fiddled with the jukebox, hitting the buttons forcefully. Delia swallowed, she was so beautiful. But, she was also nervous and Delia realised that Patsy was hurting, scared and unsure of how to be around her. The thought broke Delia’s heart and as Patsy sat back down, her eyes finally meeting Delia’s, the younger woman knew she had to answer Patsy’s question from outside. It was evident that Patsy had no idea about her recovery and evident that she was hurt by something Delia had or hadn’t done. She racked her brains, she’d sent letters but Patsy seemed completely surprised and so she started there. After all, if Patsy had received them, she hadn’t answered and Delia needed to know why. If they were over… that didn’t bear thinking about._

_Then, with one look, it was obvious. Her Mother had betrayed her. Patsy’s sincerity was ringing clear. It wasn’t that she hadn’t wanted to get in touch with Patsy and it wasn’t that Patsy hadn’t wanted to get in touch with her - it was her Mother. A hurried explanation broke down the final wall and suddenly, Delia felt complete. They were talking as she remembered they always had. Then Patsy took her hand and Delia’s breath caught. That feeling. It was the last piece of the jigsaw. Everything made sense. She was home. It wasn’t London that was home… not really, it was Patsy._

_Eventually, they’d left. Delia hadn’t wanted to leave. Now she’d found Patsy she didn’t ever want to leave her again. She took a breath, remembering Patsy’s gesture from long ago. She gently removed the scarf, wrapping it tenderly around Patsy’s neck._

_“Keep Warm.”  Wait for me. Don’t break the thread. I love you._

_“I will.”_

_-_

And Patsy had. She’d waited. She’d continued to love her despite everything. She’d asked Patsy about it once. Asked whether she’d ever considered moving on? A future without her? The older woman had simply smiled.

_‘Deels. There isn’t a future without you.”_

The words, just to think of them, made Delia’s heart flutter. They’d been whispered in the privacy of this very bedroom. Of course, as soon as she’d made the declaration Patsy had closed up, refusing to say anything more, ending the conversation by pressing her lips to Delia’s. That had led to kisses being placed elsewhere. Patsy had smirked at her afterwards, proud of her efforts, before both laughed.

Delia looked down at her sleeping lover, her heart constricting - she’d always loved ‘Sleeping Pats’. ‘Sleeping Pats’ was care free and peaceful. Even now, she looked serene. Although Delia couldn’t help but notice the fine lines of stress. She ran her finger gently down Patsy’s cheek. She was thinner, much more gaunt and she looked older. She looked tired. Delia wondered just how horrific Hong Kong had been…

“Deels.” 

Patsy’s raspy voice cut through the air as she slowly opened her eyes, her hand reaching up to catch Delia’s that was resting on her cheek. The red-head brought the hand to her lips, pressing her lips to the knuckles.

They gazed into one another’s eyes for a few moments before Patsy sighed, pulling Delia to her, her arms encasing the Welsh woman. 

“I’ve missed you, Busby.” Patsy whispered. 

“I’ve missed you too.” Delia replied equally as quiet.

“I imagined holding you so often.” Patsy murmured, “But the reality is so much better.” 

“I can’t believe you’re finally here.” 

“Just about.” Patsy breathed, “When the snow started to fall, I must admit, I started to panic a little bit.” 

“Oh, I don’t know Pats. I kind of think the snow likes to look out for us.” Delia responded, lifting herself up, her arms resting on Patsy’s chest. “Remember our first kiss?”

“How could I possibly forget you were full of a cold for a week afterwards!”

“And it was snowing when we first saw each other again after the accident.”

“It was.” Patsy smiled. 

“And now the snow has brought you back home to me again.” 

“You’re a romantic.” 

“So are you.” Delia pouted. 

“I am not.” 

“So getting a ship the day after your father’s funeral, landing back here, declaring your love and kissing me in the street isn’t at all romantic?” 

“Not even a little bit.” Patsy deadpanned, “I sound an absolute cad.” 

Delia lightly hit Patsy’s chest, causing both of them to chuckle. 

“I still can’t believe I kissed you in the street.” Patsy sighed.

“Do you regret it?” Delia asked quietly.

“Not at all.” The tall midwife instantly refuted, “Delia… I know I’ve not always been… the most vocal and I know my lack of… warmth… or… at least… my complete inability to communicate my feelings and be completely free has been rather tiresome and… I guess what I’m trying to say is that I’ve realised life is too short. It’s too short not to love. So I’m going to love you, Delia Busby, and to hell with what anyone else might think.”

“Patsy-“

“I know we need to be careful Deels but I’m not going to shy away when no one is looking. I’ve realised that the past is just that, it’s in the past… I’m never going back there… my past is over… it’s done and I’ve let that go. But you, you’re my present and my future and that’s only just beginning and I’m never ever letting you go.” 

Patsy pulled the Welsh woman down for yet another kiss. They lingered, savouring the moment until both pulled back breathless. Both smirked. 

“You kind of have to let me go though Pats.” 

“Nope.” Patsy shook her head.

“You need to go back to your own bed.” 

“Nope.” Patsy said playfully.

“Patsy.” 

“I’m not letting go. You’ll have to come with me.”

“I’m sure Phyllis would love that.” 

“I’d love that.” Patsy said, eyes shining with mirth. At Delia’s look she rolled her eyes, finally releasing her grip, “Fine… kick me out of your bed.”

“Stop being so dramatic.” 

“I love you Deels.” Patsy said sincerely, sitting up.

“I love you too. See you at breakfast.” 

As Patsy crept out of the room and down the corridor, Delia turned to look out of the window. She quite liked the snow. She sighed in contentment as she watched it fall. Maybe Patsy had been right all those years ago, maybe the snow was a pathetic fallacy for them. For the first time in months, Delia felt like everything was falling into place - just like the snow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to send me more requests! x


	12. Save The Last Dance For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok... I know I've got about six unfinished requests but I was talking about this song the other day and someone told me the story behind it and I just... this had to happen.
> 
> Set after Patsy gets back from Hong Kong sometime.

 

Delia closed her eyes tightly as she leant back against the headboard of her single bed. She took a deep breath before opening them again. She eyed her small black heels that lay neatly at the bottom of the bed - Patsy’s doing of course, before laying her eyes on the aforementioned woman. Delia couldn’t help the slightest curve of her lips at the sight that greeted her. Patsy looked beautiful; in her emerald coloured dress which showed a tantalising amount of leg. It was new. A size smaller than usual. Patsy had come back from Hong Kong, tired and gaunt and although getting back into the swing of Poplar life had refreshed her, she still hadn’t recovered all the weight she’d lost whilst away. Still, the dress hung perfectly and Delia couldn’t help but admire it - she just wished she didn’t have to admire it from afar the minute they left their room.

The thought soured the small smile that Delia had allowed seep through. She was determined to have a good time, really she was. After all, Trixie did deserve this but she just wished she could spend the night dancing with Patsy. Trixie had insisted she wanted to go dancing for her birthday and had invited the entirety of Nonnatus House (including those who had moved out). Everyone had agreed readily including she and Patsy - until they’d remembered that the outing would almost certainly not be to the Gates. Patsy, in true Patsy style had swept the heart ache aside, throwing up her facade and promising Delia that they’d have a night out soon. Patsy was determined that her best friend should have the birthday she wanted and Delia couldn’t fault that. She just couldn’t help but dread the countless dances she’d have to endure with hopeful men, or watching Patsy confidently handle all the men who would throw themselves at her. She’d told Patsy this, of course, and the taller midwife had whispered ‘I’m the same’, still, she couldn’t pretend it had helped.

“Come on old thing.” Patsy said glancing at Delia’s reflection in the mirror, waiting for their eyes to connect as she applied her trademark rep lipstick, “Turn that frown upside down and all that.” 

“I’m sorry.” Delia sighed, swinging her legs off the bed and standing up, moving over to their dancette to change the record. “I just… I wish I could dance with you tonight.” 

“I know, Deels…” Patsy replied turning around, “And I’m completely the same.” She noticed Delia flicking through records and smiled, “Wait.” 

Delia paused as Patsy began to rummage under her bed. Phyllis and Delia had swapped in order to allow the pair to live in as close of quarters as they could. Nothing had been said, just the slightest wink the only acknowledgement from the older woman. Delia wondered what Patsy was looking for. She frowned as she saw Patsy pull out a long brown envelope. It was square shaped. 

“I was thinking about what you said the other night.” Patsy murmured as she wandered over to the shorter woman. “The Women’s Institute and the Rotary Club was having a joint charity sale at the Working Men’s Club. I was passing on district and decided to have a quick snoop.” Patsy caught herself as she began to ramble, “I’d been thinking about you, and what you’d said all day and I bought this.”

She handed Delia the envelope. The Welsh woman raised an eyebrow as she opened it and pulled out a record. 

“Save the last dance for me?” Delia questioned. 

“Put it on.” Patsy said.

Delia did so. She turned as it began to play. Patsy was stood, arms open. Delia couldn’t help but bashfully giggle as she allowed Patsy to pull her to her. They swayed in time to the music. For a moment, they were the only two people in the world, then Patsy remembered, the reason she’d bought it… 

“The man who sold it me told me a rather charming story about this record.” Patsy whispered, pressing a kiss to Delia’s hair. “Apparently the chap who wrote it had a wife who loved to dance.” 

“Hmm?” Delia hummed as she inhaled Patsy’s scent. Her head was resting comfortably in it’s usual spot, her head tucked neatly under Patsy’s chin. She could hear Patsy’s heart beating steadily.

“He couldn’t dance - polio the man thinks but he couldn’t quite remember. He said it might have been a car crash. He was rather old though and-“

“Hmm, Pats…” Delia mumbled, pressing one hand slightly into her girlfriend to get her back on track.

“Sorry, anyway… he said that he used to sit and watch his wife dance with different men all night.” 

At that Delia looked up. Patsy was gazing back at her, serene and calm. The redhead gently pulled their joined hands up and kissed the back of Delia’s hand delicately. 

“But… she’d always save the last dance for him.” Patsy whispered, “They’d simply sit and sway, eyes joined, dancing in their heads.” 

“You made that last bit up… how could anyone know that they’d be dancing in their heads?” 

“I’ll be dancing in my head.” Patsy murmured. She pressed another kiss to Delia’s hand. “Save the last dance for me?” 

“Oh Pats.” Delia’s heart constricted. She was almost breathless with the love she felt for Patsy in that moment. It was all consuming, full and powerful. 

“It doesn’t matter Deels who we dance with tonight. Yes, I’d rather be dancing with you, that’s a given but just because I can’t doesn’t mean that I won’t be thinking of you, won’t be loving you, won’t be admiring you from across the room. No it’s not the Gates but I can save the last dance for you. We can sit it out, together… and dance in our heads… so will you, save the last dance for me?” 

Delia could feel tears welling as Patsy’s heartfelt confession. Since returning from Hong Kong, Patsy had been more open with her affection when they were alone and wore her heart much more on her sleeve than she had done before. She was still careful, very careful, but she was honest too and raw. Delia shook her head before pulling Patsy’s lips down to hers kissing her soundly. As they pulled away, Delia kept her hands either side of Patsy’s face.

“It’s nice to see Romantic Pats.” Delia chuckled.

“She does surface every now and then.” Patsy responded, “You’ve not answered my question though.”

“Yes I have.” 

“No you haven’t. You kissed me.”

“Is that not answer enough?”

“Delia.” 

“Fine.” Delia laughed shaking her head, “Yes, I’ll save the last dance for you. Now, come on, we’ll be late.” 

Delia was about to pull away when Patsy caught her. Delia frowned, ready to tell Patsy off for making them late when Patsy’s finger gently swept over Delia’s lips. She showed the short woman her finger.

“Lipstick.” Patsy whispered. 

“Maybe you can give it back later?” Delia asked before flouncing off. 

Patsy shook her head with a grin before following.

—

“Grab your partners, it’s the last dance… so let’s slow things down.” 

“How about it?” 

Delia smiled at the young man with whom she’d been dancing. He was a handsome chap named Garth. A Welsh firefighter with rugged muscles and a flock of brown hair. Trixie had winked at her when he’d asked her to dance. He’d been lovely and they’d spoken joyfully throughout their dance, debating whether North Wales or South Wales was better. He was quite a catch, or he would be, Delia thought, for some lucky woman… but that woman wasn’t her. 

Her person, was already sat at a table. Two drinks in front of her. She was looking over, eyes hungry and demanding. Delia turned back to Garth. 

“You’re lovely Garth but I’m afraid not. Thank you though… my friend is alone, you see… and I… we promised we’d not leave each other alone on the final dance.” 

“Ah well, can’t blame a man for trying.” Garth shrugged. 

“Val?” Delia asked as the brunette walked by. “Garth needs a partner if you’re willing?”

“Oh…” Val stammered, taking in the rugged Welsh man with his crooked smile, “It does seem a shame to miss the final dance of the evening… no funny business mind.”

“I’m a perfect gentleman!” He grinned offering his hand. Delia smiled, that he was. 

Satisfied that Garth would have his dance and so would Val (who’d looked rather more put out at not having a dancing partner than anyone else), Delia slowly made her way over to Patsy. She sat beside her in the booth, close. She smiled as she felt Patsy’s hand automatically creep onto her knee under the table. Her other hand slid a gin and tonic towards her.

“Enjoyed your evening Busby?” Patsy asked.

“I have actually. Have you?” 

“Yes. The men here seem rather more gentlemanly than some of the other jaunts Trixie’s dragged me too in the past.”

“Christopher’s doing I assume.” Delia smiled, glancing at Trixie and Christopher who were dancing closely completely absorbed in one another. “Still, I’m glad I’m here now."

“Me too.” Patsy murmured, her hand drifting higher, fingers dancing along Delia’s inner thigh.

“Pats.” Delia’s warning was half-hearted at best.

“What? No one is looking.” Patsy responded, “Anyway, I’m dancing with you.” 

Delia raised her eyebrow. 

“My fingers…” Patsy whispered, her voice only just audible, “Along your thigh… and up, and up and up until-“

Patsy was halted as Delia grabbed her hand with a gasp. Patsy’s eyes were smouldering, her finger tips just brushing the hem of Delia’s knickers. She smirked slightly. 

“Who are you and what have you done with Pats?” Delia asked, her tone playful as she pushed Patsy’s hand away, twining their fingers and resting them against her knee.

“Plain old Pats goes missing after a few gins. I’m afraid she’s been replaced by raunchy Pats, you don’t mind do you?” Patsy’s voice was husky and low. 

Delia had never wanted her more.

“As long as she’s still around when I get home…” 

Patsy’s eyes met Delia’s. 

It was going to be a long night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always to everyone who reads, leaves kudos and comments. It means the world! <3


	13. Howl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request off Tumblr.
> 
> Howl by Florence and the Machine.
> 
> This is set just after Patsy gets back from Hong Kong... it took a completely different turn to what I set out to do so I hope you like it!

Howl 1962

 

“Welcome home, cariad.”

 

Those three words had been the catalyst for months of pent of emotion, passion and longing. Patsy couldn’t tell you if it was the sultry tone they were uttered in, the look in Delia’s eyes as they connected with hers or simply a force too strong to disobey, but no sooner had they been said than they’d come together as one. Hands clawing at clothes, tearing them away and throwing them hastily to the floor. Lips dragging across skin, teeth nipping, tongues working overtime. Whispers here, murmurs there and groans as they crescendoed until eventually they fell against one another. Breathing laboured, panting for air, muscles aching but hearts fulfilled after nine long months. 

 

It was strange though, Patsy reflected as she rested her head on Delia’s chest, the idea of ‘home’. She’d never really had one of those before, never really dreamed she would. Some might argue she’d just been ‘home’ but Hong Kong wasn’t home, Singapore wasn’t home, London was. Except, was it? Nonnatus had undoubtedly been the first place she’d consider home but was a convent, no matter how dear to her home? No, to Patsy home was a sound. Home was the sound she could hear now - the steady beat of Delia’s heart beneath her ear - with the feel of it’s owners arms wrapped around her naked body. Patsy believed she could be in Timbuktu and as long as she was in Delia’s arms, she’d be home.

 

She’d dreamt of this for months - reuniting with Delia. She’d imagined it in so many different ways. At first her dreams had been traditionally romantic - Delia meeting her at the Docks, holding her close and then taking her home. Delia waiting in her room at Nonnatus House, waiting for her, kissing her as soon the door was locked. But as the months wore on and with nothing but a photograph of her love to keep her warm and an ever increasing struggle to deal with the emotions caring for her sick Father brought up, Patsy’s visions for their reunion had grown more raunchy. Kisses in hidden corners, Delia’s lips on her neck in the toilets of the port, Delia’s wandering fingers. Nothing, though, could have prepared Patsy for the reality.

 

The kiss in the street wasn’t something Patsy had ever dared to dream of and looking back, she wonders if she’d even dared to do it in the first place. Anyone could have seen them - but they didn’t - and it had just seemed so necessary. None of her imaginings had seen Delia angry, none of them had seen her Celtic beauty so unsure and so downtrodden. Patsy hated that she’d made her feel that way. Patsy hated that she wasn’t better. Patsy hadn’t known the words to put it right and so she’d pushed all rational thought and trusted her instinct. She’d done the only thing she could think to do - she’d pulled her girlfriend in and kissed her. Hard, intense and with as much love as she could muster. 

 

She’d been subject then to quite the welcome home. Everyone had gathered around her. She’d accepted hug after hug, congratulated Barbara and Tom, met Val. Delia had stood on the fringes, talking with Phyllis until the older woman had eventually took Patsy’s hands, welcoming her home and insisting the tall midwife be allowed to retire and rest. Phyllis had suggested Delia help her and led the pair of them inside. 

 

_‘Now I believe you two have some catching up to do. Nurse Mount, the sleeping arrangements have rather differed since you left but there is a spare bed vacated by Nurse Gilbert… or Hereward I suppose we should call her now. However, should you prefer to spend the night elsewhere I warn you that I expect you back in that bed by morning.”_

 

She hadn’t stuck around for a response. Patsy had turned to Delia but the younger woman had just shook her head, mouthing _‘don’t worry’_ before leading her upstairs. Patsy had been comforted to see it hadn’t changed. She’d stood, removing her coat and folding it over the chair before turning as Delia turned. It was then that Delia had uttered those three words. 

 

“You should be asleep, Pats.” Delia’s husky voice murmured, the sound causing her chest to rumble, the vibration tingling Patsy’s ear. 

 

“So should you.” Patsy responded, propping herself up slightly to look down at Delia. Both smiled at one another, before sharing a languid kiss. “Gosh, I’ve missed you.” 

 

“Not as much as I’ve missed you.” 

 

“Is that a challenge, Busby?” Patsy smirked.

 

“If you want.” Delia winked before pulling Patsy down to her chest and holding her close to her, a sigh falling from her lips. “It’s good to have you back.”

 

“It’s good to be back and Delia, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t write and-“

 

“Shush.” Delia hummed.

 

“No Deels, I want you to know. I didn’t plan on-“

 

“On what? Defiling me?” Delia questioned, “I’m offended.” She joked lightly hoping to raise Patsy’s spirits.

 

“Oh, I had every intention of having my way with you. I’ve thought of nothing else.” Patsy’s voice was low and husky, “But,” She broke herself out of her reverie, “I hadn’t planned on just pouncing on you the moment we were alone… well maybe I had… but not after I realised what a cad I’d been and how that had effected you.”

 

“Pats-“

 

“I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to make sure you knew that I do love you, I do appreciate you and how sorry I am that for every second of heart ache I’ve caused you.”

 

“Pats-“ Delia’s voice was more choked now. 

 

“But then… I don’t know what it was… it was like I couldn’t stop myself.” Patsy snuggled into Delia’s chest, “I felt like an animal. I had to have you. I had to touch you, to show you, to make you feel. I needed to feel you. I’m sorry.” 

 

“Don’t apologise.” Delia said firmly, “Don’t apologise for loving me.”

 

“But love is more than just-“

 

“Did I stop you?”

 

“No.”

 

“Did I ever try to stop proceedings so we could talk?” 

 

“No.”

 

“And do you think I mind?”

 

“No, but Delia, I want to do right by you. I’ve taken you for granted before and I don’t want to do that anymore. I’ve had to time to think about this Delia… really think about it.” Patsy pushed herself up again so she could look into her eyes, “And I’m not going to do it anymore. I’m not holding back.”

 

“You do do right by me. Patsy I’m not going to pretend that everything is alright and that we don’t have things we need to talk about but I didn’t want tonight to be about that. I just want to bask in the fact you’re home, here in my arms and not holding back.” She winked at the end. “I better keep my chest well covered for the next few days.”

 

“What?” Patsy’s eyes glanced downwards, “Oh Delia…” She breathed noticing the mark developing on Delia’s chest, “Did I? Oh Lord…” 

 

“I like it.” Delia whispered dipping her head to meet Patsy’s eyes that had averted downwards, “It’s like a promise for the future.” 

 

“You’re a minx.” Patsy breathed. “You truly don’t mind?”

 

“No. In fact, I’d like ‘animalistic’ Pats to make a reappearance.” 

 

“Would you?” Patsy grinned.

 

“Yes… although maybe not now.”

 

“Why?” 

 

“We need an empty house.” Delia winked. “Given the growls and howls…”

 

Patsy gasped, feigning offence, before shaking her head. “You’re a bad influence on me, Delia Busby.”

 

“Good.” Delia responded, pulling Patsy’s lips down to hers. 

 

Patsy smiled into the kiss as she felt Delia’s fingers dig into her shoulders. She was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not supposed to end like this but then it happened and I kinda preferred it. Hope you enjoyed it! x


	14. You're My World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in 1964. Patsy and Delia are going through a rough patch...

If she was honest she wasn’t entirely sure how it had all started. She couldn’t think back and pin point a single moment where things had started to go wrong. It had been a collection of small moments - angry moments - that had built and built into one huge monstrous mess. Little snipes of irritation had mounted in to one permanent argument and she hated it. Delia knew Patsy hated it too but despite everything, despite her want to put things right, she couldn’t seem to. Both of them had been skirting around one another for days. Awkward, lingering looks still filled with longing but tinged with despair were the only thing that was making Delia think that they even stood a chance of getting through this. For the first time since they’d left Nonnatus she’d longed for the sanctuary that separate rooms had given them. Living together had it’s benefits and she wouldn’t give that up for anything, but it certainly didn’t give you much room when the very sight of your other half set your teeth on edge. 

There was an irony to it really. For what seemed like a lifetime the pair of them had longed for normality and this was normal. Couples went through rough patches. The problem was where the man might go down the pub with his mates and moan about his wife, and the wife might bitch with her friends, they didn’t have that option. They couldn’t go to someone and off load and _that_ Delia thought was half of the bloody problem. They had no one else to take their frustrations out on other than each other. Sure, they could have gone down to the Gateways but then everyone would know they were having problems. They’d all be staring every time they walked through the doors and it was so that they weren’t stared at that they went to the bloody place in the first place. It just wasn’t fair. 

Patsy was on the day shift today but tomorrow they both had the day off. Delia wondered how it would play out. For the past couple of weeks they’d only had to spend a couple of waking hours at most in one another’s company due to clashing shift patterns and each of those had resulted in some from of barb, comment or petty argument. A whole day? Delia was almost dreading it. 

It was for that reason that she’d taken a leaf from Patsy’s book and began to clean. Not that the flat needed it - Patsy had evidently beaten her to it. Still, it helped a little but with every cleaned to within an inch of it’s life, Delia decided to try her own stress relief technique. A good book, the radio playing and a seat upon the battered old settee they’d bought second hand. She flicked the radio on before taking a seat and opening her book. The latest tracks played one after the other, the only other sound coming from the presenter of the Light Programme. Delia found herself settling down but instead of reading she found herself listening to the songs until eventually she placed the book down and chose to just sit and listen. Sometimes the greatest sanctuary was just a few moments of uninterrupted peace.

_“And now we have the new one by Cilla Black - You’re My World.”_

Delia quite liked Cilla Black. Patsy had bought her _‘Anyone Who Had A Heart’_ after she’d mentioned it was a catchy tune. She sighed. That seemed so long ago, she could hardly believe it was merely a couple of months ago. She sat back and began to listen to the new release. At first she’d smiled, it was another great song…

What she hadn’t been expecting was to be crying by the time the song reached it’s chorus. As the song had worn on her thoughts had drifted to Patsy. Patsy’s smile, Patsy’s voice, Patsy’s hands. The way she rubbed her finger and thumb together when she was deep in thought smoking, the way she raised one eyebrow when something amused her, the way she pressed her lips together when she was proud or happy or both. Tears streamed down Delia’s face as she thought back to all they’d been through. She suddenly felt stupid. Were they really going to throw it all away over a series of petty arguments when they’d battled through being apart so often? From Patsy to moving to Nonnatus, to her accident right through to Hong Kong. They’d come too far to give up now.

_‘if our love ceases to be, then it’s the end of my world for me.’_

Delia clapped a hand over mouth as the words cut deep like a dagger straight into her heart. Her breath caught as the image of a future without Patsy clouded over her mind. Another one of a tearful Patsy leaving with a suitcase - similar to when they’d said goodbye at the Nurses Home before she moved out - played out before her eyes.

So consumed in her thoughts Delia didn’t hear the front door open. She didn’t hear the very woman she was thinking about walking towards the living room. Patsy paused at the doorway. She knew instantly that this must be Cilla Black’s new song but Delia hadn't turned to face her. In fact, the shorter woman was sat still her eyes focussed on the wall in front and her hands clapped over her mouth. Patsy stood in the doorway, listening to the music. Her eyes on the woman she loved so much in front of her. Matron had let her go home early and Patsy had been glad. She’d been unable to think of anything other than Delia and the possibility of a life without her all day. It had been tearing her insides apart and she’d made a resolution to try harder to sort things out. 

_‘With your hand resting in mine. I feel a power so divine.  
You’re my world, you are my night and day.’_

Patsy felt her mouth go dry. She swallowed. 

Delia inhaled shakily, her eyes squeezing shut. 

Patsy forced the tears creeping into her eyes away. 

Delia let hers fall.

_‘And if our love ceases to be… it’s the end of my world,  
End of my world for me.’_

Patsy took a breath. Enough was enough.

“Deels?” She said quietly.

Delia turned evidently surprised at seeing Patsy there. Patsy’s heart broke as she noticed the tears and felt her own come back. This time she didn’t try to stop them. Instead she walked towards Delia. Delia stood up and made her way to Patsy. They stopped in front of one another simply looking into one another’s eyes. Suddenly, despite the want to make things right they didn’t know how. It was Patsy who eventually raised her shaking arms. Delia collapsed into them, her own arms clutching the taller woman’s waist as her head buried into her chest. Patsy buried her face into Delia’s neck and allowed her tears to fall. 

“I’m sorry.” Delia whispered.

“I’m sorry too.” Patsy murmured. “I’m so, so sorry.” 

“How did we get here, Pats?” Delia asked quietly.

“I don’t know. I’ve been going mad trying to work it out today.” Patsy responded, “So mad Matron sent me packing.” 

They stood simply holding one another for a little while longer before Delia pulled back slightly just enough to look into Patsy’s eyes without breaking the contact.

“I don’t want to lose you.” Delia finally croaked. 

“You never will.” Patsy promised. “I can’t…” Her voice broke, “I can’t live without you. Promise me we won’t do this again… there’s not even a point to it all.”

“Patsy, we’re a couple. Couples argue.” Delia responded, her hand reaching up to wipe away her redhead’s tears. “Although this one does seem to have been particularly stupid.” 

“We can’t throw what we have away over something so stupid.” Patsy replied passionately. 

“No.” Delia responded. She took a breath as Patsy used her thumbs to tenderly wipe away her own tears. “I love you.”

“And I love you.” Patsy whispered, “So no more silly arguments?”

“No more silly arguments.” Delia promised. “Although arguments do have their benefits…”

“Do they?” Patsy frowned.

“Well according to Trixie a near break up means a fantastic make up.” Delia wiggled her eyebrows trying to relieve the tension. 

“Does it now?” Patsy hummed, her eyebrow raising. 

“Yes.” Delia murmured against Patsy’s lips as she brought the taller woman down into a kiss. 

“Well…” Patsy declared as she pulled back and removed her cardigan, “I’m all for making up properly.”

No words were needed after that. After all sometimes actions spoke better than words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to fulfil this request. Life/Work has crazy at the minute but I hope this didn't disappoint!


End file.
